


The Red Carpet Treatment

by stellata



Series: Every Kurt Pairing Ever (aka, Get Kurt Laid) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you... all gay?" Blaine grinned. "Yes, we are."<br/>The Warblers have a secret initiation process. But can a nervous virgin like Kurt handle giving the Warblers everything they want from him?<br/>Kurt/Warblers, Kurt/Blaine, Wes/David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, this is a wildly AU fic that begins in Never Been Kissed. It includes Kurt/Warblers, but out of all of the pairings that includes, it is mostly Kurt/Blaine. And there's lots of consensual gay sex! Hooray! Also: multiple partners, sex toys, double penetration, and orgies. Now remember... The Warblers have a rule: everyone is tested (happens off-screen in Kurt's case) when they join the Warblers, and if they're clean too, then they all proceed to have as much sex as they like with each other. But they always use protection when they're with anyone outside of the group.  
> IMPORTANT A/N: I began writing The Red Carpet Treatment when there were only three named Warblers - Blaine, Wes, and David. I have since added the adorable Jeff and Nick, but the rest of them are original characters. I do have a solid image in mind for them, so everyone can see what I see when I write each of the characters. A simple google image of the actors I have found to 'play' them, along with my additional example (ie, another character they played), should provide you with the image I use.  
> Jeff: Riker Lynch*canon, plays Jeff*.  
> Nick: Curt Mega*canon, plays Nick*. (n.b.: He will not be appearing in the story until the spring semester, as he spent the fall studying abroad in France.)  
> Greg: Seth Green (ex. Oz, Buffy the Vampire Slayer).  
> James: Robert Sean Leonard (ex. Neil Perry, Dead Poets Society).  
> Howard: Jared Leto. (ex. Jordan Catalano, My So-Called Life).  
> Dianne: Mena Suvari.  
> Max: Tom Hopper.  
> Gabriel: Matt Cohen.  
> Samir: Sendhil Ramamurthy. (ex. Mohinder, Heroes)  
> Eli: Matthew Lewis. (ex. Neville, Harry Potter).  
> Theo: James Spader. (ex. Daniel, Stargate SG-1)
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

"Um… are all of you guys gay?"

"Yes." Blaine smiled at him. "We're a gay acapella group - but more than that, we're like family. Or… very close friends, at least."

David and Wes laughed, like it was an inside joke.

"You wouldn't happen to be gay, would you?" Blaine asked softly. He leaned across the table, and extended a hand to Kurt.

Hesitantly, Kurt took his hand.

"I'm the only out gay kid at my school," he whispered, quite overwhelmed.

Something flared in Blaine's eyes.

"It's bad, isn't it."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

"What do they do to you?" Blaine asked coolly.

"Anything they want to. Everything they can think of."

Blaine growled, and stood, dropping Kurt's hand so he could walk over to him.

"You don't deserve that, Kurt. Is there anyone who helps you…"

"Nobody ever stops them," Kurt whispered, his eyes shining with tears. "I'm just so  _alone_  all the time. I'm terrified every day, but nothing ever changes, no matter how strong I try to be."

Everything about Kurt made Blaine just want to take him in his arms and make it all better - keep him safe, kiss those tears away.

Blaine took a deep breath.

"What if there was a way out?"

Kurt looked up at him, astonished… Then Blaine could see his face falling again.

"Oh, I couldn't afford Dalton," Kurt whispered. "I wish I could, but my Dad…"

"We have ways, Kurt. So tell me..." Blaine said speculatively. "Can you sing?"

Kurt sniffled. He smiled shyly.

"Well…"

* * *

 

Blaine felt a bit like somebody had hit him with a barn.

Kurt looked at him nervously.

"That. Was. Brilliant," Wes whispered, and the dam broke.

Blaine led the Warblers in a bout of thunderous applause. The choir teacher, Mr. Leroy, wiped away a single tear.

"On the basis of that alone, I am prepared to write a letter of recommendation for a music scholarship," Mr. Leroy said excitedly. "My God, I've been praying for a countertenor for  _years_ now."

Kurt looked like this must be too good to be true.

"What… kind of scholarship?"

"If you can commit to my Choir and to the Warblers - and all their performances… I will recommend a full ride. That would cover your tuition, and leave only room and board for you to pay. There are a few work-study opportunities at Dalton, mostly in tutoring, if you need further help covering the cost of room and board. Is there anything in particular you're good at academically?"

"Well," Kurt said shyly. "I have a 4.0… And I'm fluent in French."

"Ah!" Mr. Leroy gasped. "So you can… sing in French as well?"

"Last year for Cheerleading Nationals I helped my team win by singing fourteen and a half minutes of a Celine Dion medley in French - while tumbling," Kurt said proudly.

Mr. Leroy's jaw dropped.

Blaine gaped. The image of Kurt in a cheerleading outfit, pom poms and all - yep, there was that barn again.

"I must speak to the administrators immediately," Mr. Leroy said, standing. He seized Kurt's hand and shook it furiously.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Leroy," Kurt murmured. Mr. Leroy headed out, still beaming, leaving Kurt with the thirteen members of the Warblers.

"I don't think it's too early to tell you… Welcome to the Warblers," David grinned.

The rest of the Warblers began to applaud again.

"I've never heard Defying Gravity sung with such emotion," a sandy haired boy said seriously.

Kurt flushed happily.

"I do think we need to tell Kurt about… the catch," Wes said softly.

"Oh yes," David said, looking sideways at Kurt.

Kurt's heart plummeted.

A catch. Of course. Every good thing had a catch of some sort...

Blaine reached out to grab his hand reassuringly, and Kurt's worry lessened just a little bit.

"We have an initiation, of sorts, to bring you into the group properly," Wes said calmly. "We all have to trust each other - and love one another."

Kurt nodded slowly.

"For the first two months, you have to make yourself available to anyone and everyone in the club. Whenever they like."

Kurt stared at him.

"Meaning…?"

"Sexually available."

Kurt made a tiny  _eep_  noise in the back of his throat.

"Is this a joke?" He said nervously.

"No joke," Blaine said, and squeezed Kurt's hand. "It helps you become part of the family, keeps us all connected. At the end of the two months, you'd have no obligations to anyone… You can date whoever you like. But until then… You have thirteen people who are all interested in you. We'll make it good for you.  _So_  good."

Kurt shivered, unable to look away from Blaine's dark gaze.

"If you say yes, Kurt. We'll take care of you. We promise." David said seriously.

The rest of the Warblers nodded.

Kurt swallowed, but he didn't have to think any more.

"All right. I'll do it."

"Good!" David said cheerfully.

Blaine just grinned at Kurt and didn't let go of his hand.

"Right then, I think we need to show Kurt how acapella works. Eli, will you start us out please - the song we did last Tuesday."

Eli began to sing a few notes - deep, bass ones. It proved he had a very low range, but didn't give much of a melody.

"Can you tell what that is, Kurt?" David asked diplomatically.

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Good. Now James, Samir, join in with Eli."

There was part of a tune now, but Kurt still couldn't quite tell…

Slowly, everyone joined in on different bars, and Kurt could almost place the song...

"Then you went and let me blow your mind!" Blaine sang clearly, and Kurt started.

"Hey Soul Sister," Kurt whispered.

"Hey soul sister," Blaine winked at him, nodding.

"That's… incredible," Kurt said in awe. "All together, you're so… gorgeous."

"That we are," David wiggled his eyebrows, and Kurt blushed.

* * *

 

Kurt didn't even have to fake crying in front of the Glee Club.

"I just want to be happy. And with you guys - I have moments of that. But its not enough anymore. Every other minute here, I'm in misery. They throw me against lockers every day, and now, Karofsky… the way he looks at me, the things he says…" Kurt sobbed. "I can't stay here. I'm so afraid, all the time - I'm just not safe. One of these days, they're going to take it just a little farther - and I'll be dead."

Mercedes, Brit, and Tina led the run to hug Kurt tightly.

"You should have told us, Kurt!"

"Oh no, sweetie, I didn't  _know_ …"

"I wish I could do more!"

"I never knew it was so bad..."

"I'm going to Dalton Academy," Kurt cut into their words.

"What?"

"I got a full scholarship. By singing. For their regular choir and their glee club. Their director needs a counter tenor, and they're giving me a full ride if I stay with choir for my whole time at Dalton."

"That's amazing," Rachel was shocked.

"You deserve it," Mr. Shuester said softly.

"I'm so happy for you," Mercedes wiped her eyes. "But I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you guys too," Kurt sighed. "But I'll come home at least every other weekend! And I'm getting unlimited texting - there's no way I'm going to lose contact with you guys."

* * *

 

"Welcome to your first day as a Warbler."

"Thanks," Kurt said shyly. He was practically shaking where he sat.

The thirteen other boys in the club just looked at him.

"What are we doing today?" Kurt squeaked nervously.

"Don't worry, we're not having an orgy," David said, amusement in his voice. "We actually spend our time singing. Well, in club meetings, that is."

"But first - you should meet everyone," Blaine said firmly. "You already know Wes and David. They're seniors, as are Eli - " He gestured to a mustached boy with dark hair. "And Theo."

Kurt waved shyly at the tall boy with messy brown hair and glasses, and he waved back.

"James and Greg are juniors are you…" Blaine pointed out the two boys sitting close together on the loveseat across the room. "So is Jeff - "

The blond boy was quite certainly checking him out, and Kurt blushed.

"Settle down, Jeff," Blaine chided. "Howard is also a junior - " Long haired and bright eyed, Howard couldn't stop glancing up from underneath his long eyelashes at Kurt. "And Max as well."

The largest boy among them, at least 6'5" and quite buff, grinned as Kurt looked at him.

"Our sophomores are Gabriel…"

A black haired boy in a low cut shirt smiled at Kurt.

"And Samir…"

A gorgeous Indian boy waved at the newcomer.

"And Dianne."

The smallest boy, with a face even more cherubic than Kurt's, waved daintily. He had light blond hair, and wore a large butterfly clip in his hair, pulling back long bangs.

Kurt frowned slightly. What parents would name a boy Dianne?

"Outside of Dalton, I'm Lester," Dianne said softly. "But here, its a safe enough space… Please call me Dianne."

"Oh, of course," Kurt nodded. He'd never met anyone transgendered before.

"You remember your part from Hey Soul Sister?" David asked Kurt.

"I think so," Kurt smiled.

"Good! Today we'll be working on choreography. Eli, Jeff - take it away."

* * *

 

"So," Kurt said softly. He was walking up to the dormitory floor to show Blaine his new room. His Dad, Carole, and Finn had all helped him move his things over last weekend.

"Yes?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed nervously and unlocked his door. He didn't quite know how to say this...

"What's on your mind?" Blaine reached out and took Kurt's chin in one hand, stepping in close.

Kurt flushed - Blaine was so  _close_.

"When is… it going to happen? When I have to… sleep with all the Warblers?"

Blaine smiled gently.

"We're not planning on it happening all at once. When someone in the group comes to you, then you do have to say yes - but there are limits. If you're sick, we'll wait until you're better. If someone wants to do anything that's really not a kink of yours, you can ask them to tone it down - and they will. We'll all be good to you, I promise."

"And…" Kurt finally looked up to meet his eyes, and realized just how close they were. "They're all interested? Nobody… no one's ever been interested in me before."

"I doubt that, but anyway - we're all  _very_  hot for you, Kurt."

There was no misunderstanding the lust in Blaine's expression.

"Uh, okay, but… how often will I be - "

Without Kurt noticing, Blaine had slipped closer, and his lips were on Kurt's, kissing slow and sweet. Kurt trembled slightly - his first kiss - and Blaine reached to wind his hands in Kurt's hair, massaging soothingly and holding him close at the same time.

Kurt responded slowly, his mouth opening to the tender onslaught. When Blaine finally pulled away, letting Kurt breathe, Kurt was staring dazedly at the other boy, totally forgetting his question.

Blaine chuckled, and it came back to Kurt.

"I… can I make a schedule for people to fill out?"

"It's just for the next two months - until the Winter Break," Blaine chuckled.

"But I mean… What if I have a big test, and someone comes to me the night before? Can't I make them schedule a different day?"

"Perhaps you would prefer dance cards?" Blaine chuckled, as he nuzzled Kurt's neck. "One saying blow jobs, or hand jobs, or rimming, maybe a bondage card?"

Kurt was blushing again and Blaine found it  _adorable_.

"You don't get to make the cards, Kurt," Blaine said, almost sternly, as he lifted his mouth back up to nip at Kurt's lips. "We get to choose what we want to do to you. You have to let us take control."

Kurt whimpered into Blaine's next kiss - it was deep, and god, Blaine was  _fucking_  his mouth with his tongue…

"Let me take control," Blaine whispered, and then he was backing Kurt over to his bed. He pushed the taller boy down, easily straddling him and pinning him down as he devoured his mouth.

Kurt welcomed the wild kiss, moaning and whining into Blaine's mouth. Then a hand was rubbing his cock through his pants -  _Blaine was touching him_  - and Kurt moaned breathlessly.

Blaine made short work of Kurt's zipper, and of his pants - when Kurt realized precisely what was happening, his briefs were down by his knees - and Blaine's hand was wrapping around his cock.

"Ahhh!" Kurt cried, his head falling back.

It was so  _good_. He'd never felt this way before.

Blaine groaned happily, and kissed Kurt hard. The pleasure was just too much - Kurt's hips jerked up in need, his legs falling to the sides, spreading automatically for Blaine.

He was being jerked off by a hot, gorgeous boy, who was staring at him, intent on watching every moment of Kurt coming undone.

Just when Kurt thought it couldn't get any more intense - Blaine began to whisper filthy things in his ear.

"That's it, Kurt, fuck my hand, I know you want it. Never done this before? Never been wanted? I want you, Kurt - we all want you - your mouth, your cock, your ass - and we'll take them, every part of you is going to be ours, Kurt. You won't want these two months to end. You're going to spread your legs, just like this, whenever any of us even  _looks_  at you. That's good, come on, Kurt, _come for me._ "

Blaine leaned down to kiss him roughly, muffling Kurt's shout of orgasm as Kurt came hard, his cock spilling over Blaine's hand and his own chest, his body shaking and shaking as it came down from its peak.

"Beautiful, Kurt," Blaine whispered in awe, between sweet kisses, "You're  _so_ beautiful I can't stand it."

Kurt just panted and lay there, trying to get a hold of himself.

Blaine chuckled and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. He let go of Kurt's cock gently, and raised his dirty hand to his lips, licking it clean of come.

He moaned as he tasted Kurt's come.

"Delicious," Blaine purred. "Next time, I'm going to taste it from the source.  _Tonight_ , Kurt. My room at eleven pm. Try to finish your homework before then - I'll be keeping you up, I promise."

Kurt nodded dazedly. Blaine got up and walked out, straightening his pants as he went.

"Oh my Gaga," Kurt said dazedly. "What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

"Hey Kurt, come sit with us," David called out. Kurt grabbed his plate and headed over to join the Warblers.

He ate and listened to the others talk for a while, contributing only when he had something clever to say.

Kurt was quite pleased when he managed to make them laugh several times over the course of the meal.

"So do you have a lot of homework?" James, who was sitting to his left, asked Kurt.

"Tons," Kurt sighed. "About half of my teachers looked at my McKinley coursework and decided I was caught up in their classes - but the other half decided I have to do a whole month's work."

"Yikes," Greg winced. "Hey, we have four classes together - let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks," Kurt said, smiling shyly at the boy. "I will definitely take you up on that."

"Good," James said from his other side. "Want to study with us tomorrow night?"

"Oh, sure," Kurt nodded.

"Eight pm," Greg said firmly. "My room is number 436."

"Don't break him," Eli chuckled.

Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, we're always very careful," James said. His hand slipped around Kurt, and Greg squeezed it.

Kurt didn't miss the loving look the boys exchanged.

"Oh, you two are together? You should have asked me to move," Kurt said, flushing.

"Don't worry," James said warmly.

"We definitely don't mind you...  _coming_  between us," Greg said, quite lasciviously.

Kurt blushed furiously.

"Kurt, I wanted to show you something," Wes said smoothly.

"Oh, all right," Kurt smiled at the other boy, grateful for an escape. "Good night, you guys." He hurried away after Wes, still quite red.

"Blaine's right, you're quite pretty when you blush," Wes said, quite matter-of-fact.

"You're not helping it go away," Kurt murmured, looking away.

Wes caught his hand and winked at him.

"Have you seen the astronomy tower yet?"

"You have an astronomy tower?" Kurt asked wondrously.

"Well, I suppose its just a room, on the top floor - but it has a balcony and a gorgeous telescope, if you're interested."

Kurt accepts shyly, his heart thudding a little faster as Wes beams at him. They walk up, chatting about their favorite music. Kurt learns that Wes' all time favorite band is Aerosmith, but he also loves Belle and Sebastian.

"Here we go."

Wes produces a key and unlocks the door. They step in, then walk out onto the balcony. Kurt looks around.

The Dalton grounds are even more magnificent in the dark. The pond sparkles in the starlight, and the ivy on all the old buildings is so bold.

"I knew it," Wes whispers, and Kurt turns. "You look amazing in the moonlight."

Kurt's blushing again, and almost wants to say something - but he's quite sure they didn't come up here just to talk.

Wes steps forward, and Kurt leans back against the balcony's railing as he tilts his head up. Wes has a brilliant smile, and his eyes shine in the light just so.

He snakes a hand up slowly, caressing Kurt's jaw, running down his neck lightly. Tingles race across Kurt's skin. Kurt is ready to be kissed, but Wes is just touching him, running a hand down his chest, under his blazer.

"I hear you're quite fashionable, when you're not forced into a uniform," Wes says softly. He just watches Kurt, who sighs softly as Wes's hand dips to stroke his hip bone.

"I have excellent style," Kurt says, half-proud, half-giddy with anticipation.

"Mmm, I'd love to see it sometime," Wes says, his eyes closing slightly. He leans in, and breathes hot against Kurt's ear. "You smell delectable," Wes whispers, and sucks Kurt's earlobe into his  _hot wet perfect_  mouth.

Kurt moans unashamedly, and Wes groans in response, moving his lips to press tiny kisses against Kurt's jaw. He kisses his way down unhurriedly, and Kurt is slowly tilting, trying to get that hot mouth on his own.

Wes purposely avoids it, and kisses down Kurt's neck, a little wetter now. Kurt is shivering, and its not from the cool night air. A hand is sliding up and down his back, softly massaging his lower back, and curling Kurt further in, his back arching.

As Wes comes back up the other side, he licks a firm wet line from Kurt's chin to his ear, leaving Kurt shuddering and needing more.

Kurt really can't take the teasing anymore. He grabs Wes' head in his hands and kisses him hard. Wes simply moves into the kiss, tipping Kurt's head back with a powerful hand, easily moving deep, stroking his tongue inside, enjoying the way Kurt opened up to him, letting him do as he liked.

He doesn't know when it happened, but Wes is pressed up against him, and when one hand moves to his thigh to push his legs further apart, Kurt lets it happen.

Wes steps in closer, and Kurt can  _feel_  him, hot and hard against his own hardness. He has another boy's  _cock_  against him. He  _made_  Wes this hard. Yes, Kurt did that.

His head spins, and when Wes begins to rock against him Kurt cries out.

"Ohhh," Kurt moans, rocking right back. Wes makes an approving noise in the back of his throat and slides a hand up and under Kurt's shirt.

When Kurt shrieks into Wes' mouth and the reason why hits him, he's astonished. He'd never known his nipples were that sensitive before. Then Wes is unbuttoning his shirt, all the way, and ducking his head.

He takes one of the hardened nubs into his mouth, and Kurt just grabs the back of his head and pushes him in closer.

Wes has an  _amazing_ tongue, flicking and nibbling and  _sucking_ , and Kurt has a sudden hot flash as he imagines Wes' tongue on his cock. But Wes never stops rocking against him, and the friction is just a little too amazing, because Kurt is getting so close already.

"Close.  _Wes_ ," Kurt begs, and Wes comes back up, eyes glittering, and kisses him deep and _longingly_ , long sweeps of the tongue and hard sucks on Kurt's bottom lip making the boy fall apart even faster.

Wes shifts slightly, one hand on Kurt's ass, the other pinching his nipples, and this is it, Kurt is sure of it, because he's starting to make that climb… When the hand on his ass lifts and slides into his underwear, curving along his ass, and sliding over his entrance.

Kurt gulps a breath of air like he's starved for it, and Wes is rubbing in circles over his hole, his hips matching the movements.

It's so much, and Kurt bucks, his head falling back, his hips trying to get friction on his cock  _and_ push Wes inside of him, crying out into the night sky as Wes obliges and pushes  _into_ him, curving to find...

" _Yes_   _fuck more Wes please yes nnnngh_ ," Kurt babbles, and he's about to come, rubbing himself frantically on Wes and he's going to soak his perfectly good pants with his come, and oh  _hell_  that's going to be a bitch to clean, Kurt realizes as he tips over the edge and screams…

" _Wes_!"

Wes groans, his finger pushing deeply inside Kurt, feeling him spasm around him,  _like he's going to around his cock_ , and Wes bites down on Kurt's neck, loving every single noise Kurt makes as he shudders through his climax. Kurt is stammering his name now, and he's saying it with such awe that Wes just pulls him closer and ruts  _harder_  into him and comes until there's stars in his eyes.

Kurt clings to Wes, watching him come, his face strong and sexy and  _wow_  Kurt wants to try this again without clothes on because just seeing Wes come undone like this makes his dick twitch again.

When Wes opens his eyes, they're half-lidded and dark with pleasure.

"You  _are_  amazing in the moonlight."

Kurt laughs happily, and kisses him sweetly.

"You're so hot," Kurt says in awe. "I… I've never made a boy come before."

"It won't be your last," Wes says, in this dark way that's so beautiful because it follows up with… "I'll be dreaming about you all the time now that I know how  _sexy_  you are like this."

Kurt is blushing again, and Wes knows  _just_  what to say to make him feel confident and sexy. He feels like he's happily melting into Wes, and the dark haired boy is just holding him close, and its so intimate and lovely and Kurt thinks that he could really get used to this.

They kiss for a little longer, savoring the sweetness of the aftershocks. Wes tastes salty-sweet, and Kurt tries to memorize his taste because he wants to keep it for a while.

Wes walks Kurt to his room.

"Good night," he says warmly, his hands caressing Kurt's hips as he kisses him sweetly, with just a flick of tongue that makes Kurt's toes tingle.

"Good night, Wes," Kurt says breathlessly, and watches the boy go. He goes inside, leans back against his door, slides down to his butt, and giggles.

He feels so  _wanted_ , like he's never been wanted before. It every day is going to be like this… He's going to love it, but he's also going to be exhausted…

Kurt looks at his clock and jumps up as he realizes its eight pm. He knows that he really needs to buckle down and do his homework  _right away_  because he's meeting Blaine at eleven.

But first… he looks down at himself, and feels his sticky pants…

Yeah, first he needs to shower.

 

Kurt is doing his Advanced French homework when someone knocks on his door.

It's David, grinning, with a cd in his hand.

"Hey," he says, bouncing past Kurt and into his room. "Nice set up. So! I don't know what kinds of music you like - besides musicals, given your audition song was Defying Gravity. But I thought I'd put together some of my fave songs and see what you think."

David is wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a tight black shirt, and Kurt can't help but check him out.

"And I am  _so_  loving those corduroys," David adds. "Damn, boy. Okay, you've got to spin for me."

Kurt blushes and twirls.

"That is a  _nice_  fit on you," David nods, and  _whoa_  his voice is sexy when it's low like that. "Aha! Your stereo!"

Kurt blinks, trying to figure out how David goes from one thought to another so quickly. Also, Kurt hasn't managed to get in a word since David came in, not even a hello - David hasn't really shut his mouth.

"So you've got to tell me what you think of these," David says, as he flops onto Kurt's bed. "I've ordered it autobiographically. These are my favorite songs in high school, in order of which I fell in love with first... Come on, sit with me."

Kurt can't help but settle down next to him as the first song begins to play.

"I love this song!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, Simon and Garfunkel are classic," David sighs.

"In restless dreams I walked alone," Kurt sings softly. "Narrow streets of cobblestone… Neath the halo of a street lamp. I turned my collar to the cold and damp…"

"When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light," David joins in, his voice a sweet, powerful baritone. "That split the night… and touched the sound of silence."

Kurt can't help but grin at him. Their voices are perfect together, weaving together then apart again, smooth and strong in their respective octaves.

When the song ends, a faster beat starts up, one that Kurt isn't familiar with. David grabs his hand and pulls him off the bed.

"You have to dance with me," David says, quite no-nonsense. "This is an amazing song and haven't you heard... I can't believe you haven't heard this before." He begins to shimmy his hips, and Kurt mimics him easily.

_This is where I'll be, so heavenly, so come and dance with me Michael!_

_"So sexy,_ " David waggles his eyebrows as he spins Kurt, and then they're dancing closer than before, David's hand warm and steady on his hip.

"I'm sexy," David continues with a wink. "So come and dance with me, Michael. I'm all that you see, you wanna see, so come and dance with me Michael. So close now, so close now, so come and dance with me… So come and dance with me… So come and dance with me!"

Kurt laughs breathlessly as David begins to spin him rather continuously, then tugs him in, pressing their bodies firmly together, hip against hip - and Kurt's body is going to betray him, he knows it, as he begins to swell in his pants.

"Michael, you're the boy with all the leather hips, sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips," David sang lowly, sending shivers racing up Kurt's arms and down his spine. David is a strong dancer, lithe and powerful, and he just swings Kurt about the room. Kurt feels light and giddy, and doesn't want the song to ever end.

David dips Kurt like he weighs as much as a feather, then pulls him halfway up and brushes his lips across Kurt's. He holds him there for a moment, and Kurt gasps a little, because he's just  _dangling_ there with only David holding him.

"Michael, you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore," David croons, and Kurt mewls  _just so_ , his spine curving even more into David's touch.

As David slides him up, his hands fall to Kurt's hips and lift him up. Kurt spreads his legs automatically, wrapping them around David's waist as the taller boy continues to dance while carrying him.

"This is what I am, I am a man," David sings, and Kurt just wants to say  _I know, I know, so freaking take me already!_

David is strong and enticing, and Kurt wants to try that kiss again. He leans in, his tongue slides daringly into David's mouth, and something in David just  _switches on_. He strides to Kurt's bed - falling purposefully onto his knees, knocking the breath out of Kurt before David just latches on to his mouth and sucks  _hard_  on Kurt's tongue.

Kurt whimpered and fisted his hands in David's shirt.

"You taste so fucking good," David hisses before exploring Kurt's mouth.

Not only is he pinned, but David is pressing down on him, keeping him moving, keeping his breaths short and panting…

"Salty sweet," David whispers in awe and dives right back in.

Kurt pauses in the kiss, remembering that phrase - oh right - Kurt had  _thought_  it about Wes' mouth before.

"Do I taste like Wes?" He asks curiously, and David just  _groans_  at his words as his eyes flicker shut, and Kurt imagines Wes  _here_  with them, kissing David hard, palming him roughly…

Imaginary Wes has a good idea, Kurt reckons, and he slides his hand boldly downward. He can  _feel_ David through his jeans, radiating heat, and David rocks right into his hand, his eyes opening and focusing on Kurt, his hands moving to support his weight and not squish Kurt completely…

Kurt watches David above him, rocking into his hand, and bravely, curiously, he pulls at the button on his jeans. It pops undone, and David shudders as Kurt slowly takes the zipper and pulls it down.

He's breathing heavily as he works David's jeans down, and sees the significant erection tenting his boxers.

"Kurt," David groans, and Kurt just smiles, feeling a little naughty and a lot proud of himself.

He's going to see it.

Another boy's hard cock.

Kurt touches David hesitantly through his boxers, and receives a guttural moan in reply.

"Harder," David begs. Kurt squeezes, and then a thought comes to his mind.

Why is he so nervous?  _He_  has a cock too, and he knows what it likes. He has, in fact, spent days of his life figuring out exactly what it likes.

Suddenly grinning, Kurt pulls down David's boxers and takes his hard cock in his hand - pausing for a moment to admire it because…  _well_! It's long, curved, dark, and  _hot_  - Kurt really wants to try putting it in his mouth. Somehow he reckons David would taste  _really_  good.

But first - he's going to stroke it, like he would his own cock. David moans, thrusting into his hand, and Kurt can't really look away from it because really, this is  _awesome_.

"That's…" David gasps. "So good, Kurt."

"Mmm," Kurt says pleasantly, and rubs his fingers over the head while still stroking with his other hand. David bucks up into his grasp, and Kurt licks his lips which are suddenly dry.

"Ahh," David moans, and pushes down, pinning Kurt's hands to his cock, trapped between their bodies. He reaches for his shirt and yanks it off, then reaches for Kurt's. With a bit of wiggling, Kurt's shirt is off, and David is yanking his pants down, not even bothering to fully unzip them. Kurt groans, and David finishes his plan to get them both naked.

Kurt stares up at him, then down at himself.

David lowers himself a little bit, carefully - and Kurt just watches as their cocks touch for the first time.

"Fuck," Kurt whimpers. "That's hot…"

"Yeah," David agrees, and then he's lowering himself again, pretty much pinning Kurt again, and their cocks are trapped against each other.

"Ohh," Kurt says, wide eyed. He can't help but think they look so _good_ against each other. His skin is so pale against David's beautiful dark skin, and its like  _art_.

"Sexy, sexy art," David purrs, and Kurt starts to giggle as he realizes he'd said his last thought aloud. His giggle is cut off harshly as David rolls his hips.

"Ahh, do that  _again_ ," Kurt demands.

David obliges, their cocks rubbing together, slicked amazingly well, Kurt assumes, by the embarrassingly large amounts of pre-come he knows he's leaking everywhere.

Then David curves his back, and fastens his mouth over Kurt's nipple. He bites the tiny nub, and Kurt shrieks, he can't  _help_ it.

David hums contentedly, and nuzzles at Kurt's chest before biting across it, over to the other nipple. Kurt is kind of confused as to why being bit feels so good, but it  _does_  and David had better not _stop_.

Kurt is grabbing at David's back, scratching a little, and David really likes that, cause he just moans around Kurt's nipples and rolls his hips even harder. Kurt's starting to feel dizzy, and something really powerful is pooling in his belly.

Maybe David can sense it, or he's just really good, because he doesn't stop what he's doing, frotting steadily and forcefully into Kurt. The boy on bottom rocks back up into him, mewling and gasping and almost crying because  _how is it the best time every time he does this_?

He has a hot, amazing boy above him, whispering compliments in his ear, bringing him to a slow, amazing climax, and Kurt can't quite think about anything other than this.

"David, David, David," Kurt repeats, like a mantra, and he's just about out of his mind with lust.

"Kurt," David's deep voice is just so  _low_  that it vibrates through all of him, and all of Kurt's body really likes that.

David is rocking him into the bed so hard that Kurt has to gasp for breath every time he goes back up.

"More," Kurt begs. "David, David,  _fuck me_ ," and David just loses it, tensing for a second before he jerks against Kurt, rougher than ever before, spurting all over him, just bellowing, and Kurt clings to him, bucking up into him, feeling hot come on his cock, and seeing David shatter to pieces above him is  _too much_.

Kurt screams, his orgasm jolting through him like lightning, spending himself between them, rocking and thrusting and  _fuck_  this is so damn  _good_.

David slows before Kurt, and manages to keep himself up with his arms. He rolls over, and as he does so, pulls Kurt with him.

They end up face to face, panting practically into each other's mouths, and David closes the distance and kisses him messily, both of their mouths open and wet and breathing hard, and Kurt still loves it because this is  _real_  and they did this together, brought each other off, and he's shivering happily.

David tugs him close, and they lay there for a while, recovering their breath and the energy to do anything but fall asleep together. Kurt wonders what it would be like to just do that - and wake up sticky and stuck together.

They would laugh, and tumble into the shower together, washing each other gently, still laughing, until Kurt grabbed David's cock and they'd laugh into each other's mouths and rub together again under the hot spray, until they were spent again and starving for breakfast.

But when David pulls away, Kurt doesn't mind either.

"So hot," he breathes, half a compliment and half a complaint.

"Totally," Kurt agrees. They lie on their backs, and then they glance down and see how messy they are.

"Washcloths," Kurt declares, and he pads off to the bathroom. David follows, whistling to the current song - Kurt had totally forgotten about the music, he was so wrapped up in… well, David - that he hadn't heard any of it, not really.

Kurt gets two warm washcloths ready, and cleans David up first. He takes his soft cock in his hand and wipes around it carefully.

David watches him with soft, caring eyes. He was attracted to Kurt from the moment he met him, but  _this_ … David realizes how easy it would be to fall in love with this boy.

"Hey," David says quietly as Kurt finishes, and Kurt looks up. David kisses him softly, chastely, and Kurt suddenly feels domestic and comfortable, and  _cared_  for.

"Hey yourself," Kurt sighs, and David is taking the other washcloth and cleaning him off too.

"If I didn't think you needed sleep, I'd stay for another round," David says thoughtfully, but not regretfully.

"Oh, sleep," Kurt says hungrily. "None of that for me anyhow. I'm going over to Blaine's at eleven."

David glances at the clock.

"Uh, Kurt? It's eleven ten already."

"Damn," Kurt swears, and runs back into his room.

David watches him running, his cock bouncing slightly, and grins appreciatively. Kurt has a  _fine_ ass. One that is just begging for his thick cock to slide inside it and show it what its missing…

Later, David tells himself.

Kurt redresses, but he doesn't have time to shower.

"See you tomorrow," David tells him, and takes his head and tilts it back, taking all control of the kiss as Kurt has to grab David again not to just  _fall_ , and his kiss is knowing and promising, and Kurt slowly begins to harden again.

"See you then," Kurt waves to him as he leaves. He takes a moment to get his bearings, then hurries out himself, locking the door behind him.

David may have wiped the come off of his body, but Kurt knows he still smells like sex. And probably very strongly of David.

Kurt shivers at the thought.

He feels pretty slutty.

It's a  _delightful_  feeling.

He sashays down the hall towards Blaine's room. When he gets there, he raps on it once, twice - and the door swings open.

Blaine grabs him and yanks him inside, pinning his arms to the wall above his head.

He doesn't kiss Kurt, he just stares at him.

"You're late," he says coolly, and Kurt pants.

"Sorry, I was - "

"Screwing?" Blaine says, raising an eyebrow. He leans forward and inhales deeply.

"You  _stink_  of sex. Who's had you tonight? What did you do?" He doesn't sound  _too_  demanding, but Kurt feels, somehow, like he owes Blaine to tell him.

"Wes and I had sex on the astronomy tower."

"How far did you go?"

"We… dry humped. And he put his finger… in me," Kurt blushed.

Blaine sniffs again.

"I can smell David on you."

"Yeah, David came by…" Kurt looks up boldly. "We had some amazing frottage."

Blaine licks his lips at the image. If he didn't want Kurt all to himself, he really would like to watch him with David - that would be  _hot._

"So you've still never had anyone… come inside of you?"

"No," Kurt whispers, trembling.

"Are you willing to?" Blaine says, low and sweet and  _hopeful_.

"Is the Pope Catholic - " Kurt begins, his eyes twinkling, and Blaine kisses him hard. Kurt has done so much kissing tonight, but this…

It's positively mind melting.

"I'm going to give you the best orgasm of your life," Blaine hisses into his ear, and Kurt just moans and pushes his clothed cock forward against Blaine's.

"Oh, Blaine. Promises, promises, _promises_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Kurt wasn't sure exactly how he ended up on Blaine's bed, completely naked, but he was glad to go with it. Especially when Blaine was kneeling between his legs and breathing hot air on his cock.

Kurt was vaguely aware that he was babbling something quite desperate sounding, and then Blaine licked up his cock. It was the hottest thing Kurt had ever seen… And he's fully hard  _again_.

" _Oh_ ," Kurt whimpered as Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the head of his cock.

"Such a pretty cock," Blaine whispered, and before Kurt knew it, Blaine had engulfed Kurt's cock in his mouth.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, instinctively thrusting upwards.

His eyes twinkling as he looked up at Kurt, Blaine didn't hesitate, his lips sliding down Kurt's shaft until the tip of his cock entered his throat.

Blaine swallowed, and Kurt convulsed.

" _Fuck_  Blaine," Kurt whined. He couldn't stop the moans and whimpers that Blaine was coaxing so easily from his throat even if he wanted to.

Blaine just watched him, eyes dark and shining, and Kurt was riveted.

"Oh  _unngh_ ," Kurt groaned huskily.

Blaine just bobbed his head up and down, swallowing occasionally, no real rhythm, keeping Kurt surprised and on edge. Kurt didn't want to come so soon - but this was the hottest thing  _ever_ , and he wasn't going to be able to help himself -

A slippery finger pushed inside of him, probing gently but swiftly, and pressed firmly on his hot spot.

"Blaine," Kurt screamed, and he was  _gone_.

When his vision cleared, Blaine was still kneeling there, gently sucking on the tip of his softening cock. Kurt moaned helplessly, still watching, and finally Blaine let his cock fall from his mouth.

Now his lips were red and shiny.

 _From sucking me off,_  Kurt realized, and his cock made a valiant attempt to harden again.

"Your taste…" Blaine said, sounding as dazed as Kurt felt. "Fuck, Kurt. So  _good_." He crawled up Kurt's body, bending over and kissing Kurt so deep that he swore he could feel it everywhere.

Blaine was so ferocious when he kissed… Kurt was starting to shiver again -  _already_? he asked his body incredulously.

"That was just a warm up," Blaine said lowly. "You ready for the real show?"

Kurt just licked his lips and nodded. Blaine's eyes were burning with intensity as he sat up again and pushed two fingers inside of Kurt.

"Ahh," Kurt cried softly. It burned a little, but  _wow_  did his body like it.

Blaine growled, then he was pulling out and turning Kurt onto his side.

"What?" Kurt gasped. Blaine unbuckled his pants, shoving them down - and Kurt got his first look as he craned his neck to see…

"Uhh." he whimpered. Blaine's cock was an angry red, and so thick - thicker than any toy Kurt had ever used. He knew that it was supposed to fit inside him, in theory - all the sites online said it would - but now, actually facing it, Kurt couldn't quite believe that.

Blaine crawled over and settled behind Kurt, tucking his left arm underneath him and using it to pull Kurt back against him.

He pressed himself, hot and hard, against Kurt's tailbone.

"I want you so badly," Blaine said quietly, but his lips were  _on_  Kurt's ear - every part of him was touching him, it seemed, and Kurt's nerves were on fire again.

"Oh…"

"I'm going to have you, and you're going to love it."

" _Oh_ ," Kurt shivered.

His fingers rubbed at Kurt's hole until it relaxed, then pushed inside slowly. Kurt moaned and his head fell back. Blaine's other hand was splayed across his chest, holding Kurt against him as he slowly began to rock against Kurt.

Blaine's cock was rubbing against his ass, and Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it - what it was going to feel like inside of him.

Fingers crooked and began to thrust steadily against his prostate, and Kurt pushed into them, desperate for more…

"You want more?" Blaine breathed hot on his ear.

Kurt bit his lip and breathed deeply.

"Don't do that, I want to hear the sounds you make," Blaine chastised him, tweaking a nipple with the hand he kept on Kurt's chest.

Kurt's mouth fell open and his soft sounds of pleasure began to pour out again.

"More, yes," he managed to say.

Blaine carefully slid a third finger inside Kurt, who cried loudly again. His fingers twisted and thrust, turned and plunged.

"So beautiful," Blaine whispered in awe. "Kurt, I want you so much. Do you want me in you?"

"Oh Gaga  _yes_ …"

Blaine shifted slightly, and pressed soft, wet kisses between Kurt's shoulder blades. Kurt felt his fingers sliding out, then something thicker pressing against his rim.

"Relax, Kurt," Blaine purred, and Kurt whimpered.

Blaine pushed forward, the head of his cock pushing inside that tiny puckered hole. Pressing, stretching, filling…

Kurt was shaking again, babbling nonsense interspersed with Blaine's name.

"I'll take care of you," Blaine said raggedly. He continued to push inside slowly, not stopping until he was buried completely inside that hot tightness.

"Kurt," he couldn't help but moan, and clutched Kurt closer to him. "How is…"

Kurt struggled to find his breath again.

"'s good," he murmured dazedly.

"Yeah?" Blaine shifted just a little, but Kurt felt it everywhere, sending dry electricity rocketing through his body.

"Ahh!" Kurt shuddered. Both of Blaine's hands were running over his body now, playing with his nipples, teasing his cock with feather light touches, cupping his balls, tracing and stroking all over… Blaine was discovering his body, all of it, and Kurt slowly flexed beneath the touches, wanting more.

Slowly, Blaine pulled back, slipping out just a little before sliding back in.

Kurt gasped wordlessly.

"More?" Blaine queried roughly.

" _Please_."

Blaine bit his own lip, hiding his own desperation. He'd never felt anything this good before, and he'd had plenty of experience. But the  _feel_  of Kurt, and the sounds he made, and the way his eyes fluttered shut - god, everything about him made Blaine need him like he'd never needed anything before.

He began to thrust in and out, savoring each moan and cry Kurt made, and trying with every ounce of his willpower to last.

Kurt was oblivious to Blaine's inner struggle.

They were joined now, as close as they could be, and it felt so  _right_.

Just like everything Kurt had ever wanted.

He wanted this so  _bad_. Wanted  _Blaine_  so bad.

Kurt rocked backward, wanting everything Blaine had to give him.

"Please, give it to me," Kurt begged. "Feels so good."

Blaine groaned, and rolled them, pinning Kurt to the bed face first, covering him completely, never slipping out of that tight haven.

"Ohhh," Kurt whimpered into the sheets. He was sandwiched between Blaine and the bed, unable to move.

Blaine was fucking him in earnest now, and Kurt was helpless to do anything but just take it. He was being taken, so hard, so good, and his cock rubbed against the sheets, the friction nothing but amazing.

Kurt was sobbing with pleasure - so much, all at once - Blaine was  _inside_  him, so close Kurt believed they were melding together, becoming one…

A particularly harsh thrust struck his prostate just right, and before Kurt realized it, he was coming, howling into the pillow as he frantically thrust his cock into the sheets, spilling all over them.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered, thrusting even harder, so rough Kurt knew he was going to feel this for days… It was that thought that made Kurt convulse again, his orgasm wrecking his senses and leaving him pliant and exhausted.

Blaine wasn't holding back anymore, just feeling every second of amazing friction as he filled Kurt, taking him, wanting to mark him, knowing he was the first to ever claim the boy.

Kurt sighed sleepily, and moaned softly…

"Blaine, please come inside me."

How could he resist a plea like that? Blaine gripped Kurt's hip tight and fucked into him hard, growling as he released deep inside of Kurt. He didn't slow for a while afterwards, treasuring every second of pleasure.

"Kurt?" Blaine managed to whisper.

"Mmmm," Kurt sighed, his eyes closing.

"You good?"

"Kept your promise," Kurt murmured. "Best I've ever had."

Blaine groaned, and kissed Kurt's neck gently.

"Me too," he said, too soft for Kurt to hear.

Kurt was already falling asleep.

Blaine carefully pulled out, then stared curiously at Kurt's hole. It was gaping just slightly… He took his cock in hand and pushed inside again. He was mostly soft, but could still thrust inside of Kurt. It felt raw, but he couldn't really help it.

Kurt was so  _hot_.

Blaine just watched his cock moving in and out of that hole. It felt like Kurt was just  _made_  for him.

Kurt drifted off, the pull of exhaustion too much. His last memory was Blaine's soft kiss as he slid in and out of his ass… Somehow, it was relaxing.

Blaine groaned as he slowed, and relaxed on top of Kurt. He'd never slept while  _inside_  of someone before.

It feels so right, Blaine thought as he slipped off to sleep.

 

Kurt was brought slowly to wakefulness, his body somehow trembling and his ass clenching tight around -

"Fuck," he cried as he realized he was full of cock. His eyes flew open, and he saw Blaine over him, his hair messy and curly, his chest sweaty, those gorgeous eyes pinning him more than his strong hands ever could… How was one boy so damn beautiful?

"Good morning," Blaine said huskily, and thrust again, deep enough to make Kurt's hands uncurl and grab for the sheets.

" _Ahhh_  Blaine morning?" Kurt whined.

Blaine's hot hardness was pressed dizzyingly deep, and Kurt could only think… This was the  _only_ way to wake up.

"Sleep well?" Blaine asked silkily, smiling calmly down at Kurt.

Oh he was so fucking composed even when he was screwing him senseless, Kurt thought irritatedly. Then Blaine shoved against his prostate, and Kurt screamed in pleasure again.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Harder," Kurt found himself begging, staring up at his new lover.

"As you wish," Blaine vowed, and he hoisted Kurt's legs up, hooking them over his shoulders as Blaine leaned forwards. It had the effect of making Kurt feel like a pretzel - and also somehow making Blaine feel even  _bigger_  inside of him.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine was leaning down to kiss him ravenously as his hips ground in slow yet luxuriously hard circles. Kurt unconditionally surrendered. He'd always fantasized about powerful, dominant partners - but Blaine was better than  _all_  of those fantasies.

"Kurt, so tight," Blaine said in awe, then kissed him again, fucking him with his tongue to the same rhythm as his cock.

He reached his hands out to grasp Kurt's, lacing their fingers together and pushing Kurt harder into the mattress.

"I want to do this all day," Blaine admitted, hoping his voice wasn't as shaky as it felt.

"What about class?" Kurt moaned, in question.

"I  _hate_  school," Blaine said fervently.

Kurt laughed breathlessly, and tightened even more as he did so - Blaine growled, stopped for a second, then began to piston in and out, faster than before, trying to make Kurt come before he did, because  _this_  - Kurt beneath him, beautiful and noisy and so perfect around him - was too much.

Too much, all at once… Blaine groaned, arching even more, his hands clenching on Kurt's where they still fisted together.

Afterwards, neither boy would know who had come first… Kurt thought that it must have been the feel of Blaine coming inside him that triggered his orgasm - and Blaine thought it was the irresistible flutter of Kurt's muscles around him that set him off.

They shuddered and thrust through their mutual climaxes, crying obscenities and each other's names into their kiss.

Kurt didn't notice his own semen splattering his belly and chest - he was too busy staring up into Blaine's amazingly dark eyes as he came. Even when they came down, they couldn't bear to look away from each other.

"Good morning," Kurt whispered.

"Very good one," Blaine agreed, smiling and kissing Kurt sweet and deep. As he did, he carefully brought Kurt's legs down to the bed. When he began to pull out, Kurt hissed.

"Don't go!"

"I have to, we have class in an hour," Blaine protested.

"Don't," Kurt repeated, his eyes bright. His legs wrapped firmly around Blaine's waist and his muscles clenched around Blaine's softened cock. "I want  _more_. I want you to stay in me all day." Kurt wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him - but he had never felt better than when he was with Blaine.

Blaine's eyes fluttered shut, and he groaned darkly.

"You're going to make me hard again."

"That's the idea," Kurt said mischievously. He concentrated and squeezed again around Blaine.

"Fine," Blaine growled. He reached down and began to stroke Kurt's cock roughly, all the while rocking inside of him.

"Oh," Kurt gasped, bucking and writhing. He was still so sensitive, and every touch brought as much pain as it did pleasure, but he didn't want it to  _end_.

Soon enough Blaine was lengthening inside him, moving to fuck Kurt deeply.

"So good, take me," Kurt insisted. "Don't stop, Blaine."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Blaine said, charming to the last. He reached to grab Kurt's cock, and got to work fucking him fast, getting them both off quickly - he didn't want Kurt to be tardy to class on only his second day at Dalton.

Later, he can go as slow as he likes. Now, he's going to take Kurt hard and fast… Looking down at Kurt, Blaine cursed - Kurt was too fucking hot, and Blaine couldn't help his thrusts from becoming uneven, his hips stuttering as he drew closer and closer to orgasm.

Kurt stared up at him, licking his lips, his cheeks red and eyes shining with tears.

"Okay?"

"Yes," Kurt said weakly. "Blaine, more, I  _need_  you."

It was Kurt's short, painfully erotic sounds of need and pleasure that made Blaine tip over the edge first, keening Kurt's name.

When Blaine came inside him, Kurt groaned and thrust up, trying to get more, trying to come… Blaine just slid out of him and knelt between his legs, taking Kurt once more in his talented mouth.

It only took a few hard sucks before Kurt was screaming and coming down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed his come like it was the best meal he'd ever had. Blaine tried to memorize the taste - it figured that Kurt's come would be strong and unforgettable, just like the rest of him.

Kurt blinked, waiting for his vision to return when he felt something pressing inside of him. He looked down and saw Blaine pushing something dark inside of him. It's not his fingers, its...

"What's - "

"A plug," Blaine said smugly. "You said you wanted me in you all day... This will keep my come inside you. Don't take it out."

Kurt stared at him disbelievingly, and then Blaine pushed it further in - and Kurt cried out. It's _thick_ , dammit.

"I mean it," Blaine said commandingly. "Leave it in until I - or someone else, I suppose - takes it out."

Kurt nodded weakly, and Blaine helped him out of bed and into his shower. After Kurt washed himself, he got dressed in yesterday's clothes.

Blaine watched Kurt pulling on his shoes, and saw him wince.

"How does it feel?"

"It's… very full," Kurt admitted. "Also… strange."

"Enjoy it," Blaine said amusedly. He stepped close and took Kurt's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. "I'll see you later."

 

When Kurt first sits down, the plug shifts inside him - and presses against his prostate. Kurt bites his lip and moves, trying to change the angle. Even though he succeeds, he stays half hard for the rest of History class... The plug is thick inside him and he just can't stop thinking about having Blaine's cock inside of him.

But he's strong, and he manages to take notes, albeit with a shaky hand. The longer he goes, the better he's able to concentrate, ignore the steady pressure of the plug, and stop thinking about Blaine fucking him goddammit!

Kurt gets through his morning classes, and is finally walking towards the cafeteria and he's hungry enough to eat a horse, he never had breakfast... He has to move slowly and steadily so as to keep the plug from moving  _too_  much, when someone takes his arm and pulls him into an empty classroom.

"Good morning Kurt."

"Hey Wes," Kurt says breathily.

Wes' eyes flash, and he pulls Kurt to him, one hand wrapping behind him to press against his crack, tracing down towards…

"Oh!" Kurt moans, and practically collapses in Wes' arms as Wes pushes on the plug, make him instantly harden.

"Blaine told me about the plug," Wes says, his eyes wide with awe as he slides to the floor. "I want to see."

Kurt just gapes down at him as Wes undoes his belt, spins Kurt around, and pulls down his pants. Wes pushes him towards the teacher's desk, and Kurt grabs it just as Wes yanks down his briefs.

" _Fuck_ ," Wes chokes. He stares at the black plug in Kurt's asshole.

"Please do something," Kurt gasps. He's hard again, and he just  _needs something._

Wes gripped the base of the plug and twisted it. Kurt keened loudly in response, falling forward onto the desk.

Feeling rather smug, Wes began to move the plug in and out. Kurt pushed back against it - the base of the plug within him was so  _thick…_

"Yeah," Kurt stammered. "S'good, ahhh."

Wes just watched him shivering, and knew right then that he needed more. He pulled the plug out, ignoring Kurt's whining, and plunged forward.

"Mmmph!" Kurt managed to muffle his shriek by shoving his own fist into his mouth.

Wes had slipped three fingers inside of him. The feel of Kurt contracting around his carefully crooked fingers had Wes moaning helplessly.

Carefully, he spread his fingers, and leaned in to look at Kurt's tiny hole… And couldn't help what he did next.

Wes licked carefully at Kurt's opening, causing another muffled groan to escape from Kurt's mouth. He slowly rimmed the soft skin of Kurt's ass with the tip of his tongue, drawing noise after noise from above him.

He slowly moved forward, his tongue slipping inside, tasting Kurt, sharp and musky and bitter? Wes suddenly realized that the last taste was Blaine's come.

 _Fuck_ that was  _hot_ , Wes thought dizzyingly. He lapped at Kurt's hole as he carefully stretched his fingers out. Kurt was shoving against him, trying to get more, so Wes obliged.

Kurt was dizzy and very, very close. How could he not be? Wes was fucking him with his  _tongue_ , and it was wet and flexible and long and flicking and lapping and  _how_  did he know how to do that so perfectly?

Trembling, Kurt knew he could come from just Wes' tongue and fingers... Then Wes drew out, leaving him completely empty.

"Wes - what?" Kurt mewled miserably. Then Wes was hauling him by the hand over to the teacher's chair. Wes unbuckled his own pants as he sat back and pulled Kurt in.

He kissed him, scorching hot, and Kurt returned it wantonly. Then Wes was letting him go, and turning him around to sit on his -

"Oh," Kurt said, surprised and glad that Wes pulled him onto his cock, guiding the head right inside him. Wes finished his tug gently, allowing Kurt to sink more slowly onto his cock.

Kurt was still wet and slick from earlier - the plug had kept it inside him - but it felt dryer and hotter than when Blaine had taken him this morning.

"After I come in you," Wes groaned lowly. "The plug is going back in, understand?"

"Yes," Kurt mewled. Wes' hands gripped his hips, and raised him up an inch before dropping him back down.

Fuck, Wes was so much stronger than he'd imagined, Kurt thought even as he moaned desperately.

It burned so  _good_. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as he rocked back and forth on the hard cock inside him.

"Hey," Wes said suddenly. "Room one fifty four.  _Now_."

Kurt turned his head in confusion and saw Wes had his phone up to his ear.

"Trust me, you're going to  _come_  -" Wes' arm wrapped around Kurt's chest and lifted him up before dropping him on his cock again, striking right against his prostate, and Kurt cried out. Wes yanked him backwards until Kurt's head fell back on his shoulder.

"Say hi to David, Kurt," Wes said with a smile, holding the phone to Kurt's ear.

"H - hi," Kurt gasped. Wes rolled his hips, and Kurt shivered. "Oh yes, David, I'm  _fine_!" He shrieked the last word as Wes grabbed his cock and began stroking it. "Oh,  _please Wes_  - ahhh _more_ …"

Wes chuckled and abruptly closed his phone before tossing it onto the desk.

"Just the right size for this," Wes mused as he rolled his hips slowly. Kurt was indeed just the right height and weight to be sitting on his lap for this.

"Mmm," Kurt agreed. Wes fit inside of him  _very_  nicely.

It didn't seem like long before David burst in the door, closing it behind him before turning and freezing when he first saw Kurt and Wes.

"Hello, David," Wes said calmly, and Kurt wanted to hit him for being able to sound like that when Kurt was moaning every other second.

David licked his lips and slowly walked towards them, taking in the way Kurt stroked his own cock now, the sheer strength Wes exhibited by raising Kurt up and dropping him back down over and over, the dark way Wes was looking at him, and the way Kurt's head fell weakly back on Wes' shoulder.

Wes' breath was suddenly shaky in Kurt's ear, and Kurt wondered at it, because he hadn't done anything different.

 _Oh, well!_  Kurt had looked back, and saw David was opening his pants and taking himself in hand - _that's_ what had done it. Kurt glanced at Wes and realized he was riveted to David, even as he pounded into Kurt.

David walked closer, and Kurt reached to grab his cock, squeezing it and making him moan. David leaned to kiss Kurt, and when he pulled back, looked at Wes nervously.

Kurt grabbed David's shirt and yanked him closer, moving his head out of the way so David and Wes could kiss. It wasn't just how hot they looked - it was the way Wes sighed and David gasped as their lips finally met that turned Kurt on - they sounded so  _desperate_ for each other. He bit his lip and watched their kiss slowly gaining in passion. They'd done this before, Kurt thought, and then realized he must be right - after all, they'd had an initiation into the Warblers as well.

Wes was just rocking into him now, and Kurt whined with displeasure. He leaned forward, grabbing the edge of the desk for support, and took charge of the movements. Wes whimpered into the kiss, and David just stroked the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

He hadn't tasted Wes in  _so long_  - but more importantly, David hadn't forgotten just how he tasted, just how he liked David to grab his hair, just how damn gorgeous he was _all the fucking time_.

"David," Wes gasped.

"I've got you," David whispered, and kissed him even deeper.

Wes couldn't believe it - Kurt was so hot around him, and  _David_  was finally  _here_  again, and he came, silent and shaking, kissing David forcefully as he shot his load deep inside of Kurt.

Kurt groaned and began to fist his own cock, trying desperately to come.

"David - you see that?" Wes finally murmured. David saw what he was pointing to, and inspected the black butt plug.

"Kurt is going to continue wearing this," Wes announced, smug in his post-coital mode. "For all of today. Now he has my come - and Blaine's in him. David - do you want to be too?"

David stared at the plug, then at Kurt, who was still stroking himself frantically on Wes' lap.

"Yes."

Wes chuckled.

"All right, Kurt," he said soothingly, and patted the boy's back as David raised him off of Wes' softened cock.

David kissed him briefly before pushing him over the desk. Kurt sighed as he leaned forward on his arms, his weight shifting onto the desk.

Two fingers slipped easily into him.

"He's full of your come, Wes." David realized breathlessly. "So fucking hot…"

"He's ready for your cock," Wes said lowly.

"You okay with this?" David asks Kurt, just to be sure.

"Please  _do it_  already," Kurt whimpers.

David obliges, guiding his cock into Kurt's hole, and hissing as he presses into him.

"Kurt, you're so  _hot_  inside, so  _wet_."

Kurt groans. David's cock is shorter than Wes', but much thicker, and its a bit of a strain to take him.

"Please," he breathes.

"Please, what?" David asks, moving much too slowly for Kurt's liking. "What do you need?"

The words tumble out so easily that Kurt astonishes himself.

"Please fuck me hard!"

"Jesus, Kurt," David groans, and his hips buck into Kurt automatically. It feels so good, and soon he's fucking him with sharp, fast, thrusts. "Fuck, I'm sorry, you're going to be sore…"

"Don't care," Kurt mewls. David's cock is sublimely good inside him, and he  _needs_  to come so David absolutely isn't allowed to stop.

"You will," David groans, but despite his warning he can't stop himself. Kurt's body just sucks him in, and he can't believe that its this good.

Wes is behind him, biting on his neck, and David moans as his hands grip Kurt's hips hard.

"So fucking hot, the two of you," Wes says amazedly. "Look at the way you just slide  _into_  him, David."

"I am," David chokes. Kurt's tiny little asshole swallows up his big cock like a pro, even though David knows Kurt just lost his virginity last night.

"I love your cock," Wes purrs in David's ear. "So big and sexy. Haven't gotten to see it in so long, David. Going to need to see it again. Might need you to fuck me, what do you say, tonight?"

David can't form words to tell Wes how hot that makes him, he just fucks Kurt for all he's worth. Wes' dirty words and Kurt's nonstop moans are bringing him to the edge far more quickly than he thought…

"Close, so close, Wes!" David gasps. "Come on, Kurt."

Kurt moves one hand off the desk to grab his cock, stroking as David thrusts within him, hard and deep as he can.

"Fuck, fuck," Kurt cries, and its the image Wes gave him - of David pinning Wes to his bed, fucking him hard, like David's fucking him now - that tips him over. He comes all over the desk, almost whiting out for a minute.

Kurt feels like a hot vise around him, and its not going to take much more, David knows. Then Wes' hand is slipping into his pants and pushing against his hole, and David lets out a harsh yell.

"Wes," he begs. "More."

Wes murmurs soothingly, and he slowly pushes a dry finger into David.

"Remember this?" Wes says, his voice like velvet.

"Yes, yes, do me," David gasps, shoving deep into Kurt while Wes fucks him with his finger.

"So tight around me," Wes croons, and finds David's prostate. "So good, David."

David's head bows, his eyes closing as he races towards the edge, fucking back and forth between the two hot boys, going as fast as he can until he comes, hard and deep inside of Kurt's willing body.

"Yes, god, Kurt, WES!"

Kurt groans as he feels David's warmth inside of him. David pulls out slowly, kissing his back gently, and then Wes moves quickly, pressing the plug back inside Kurt before any of their come can drip out.

The plug is a bit chilly, and Kurt shivers. He feels fuller than earlier - after all, he now has Wes  _and_ David's come inside of him along with Blaine's.

He's fucked  _three_  different boys today. The thought makes Kurt feel delightfully naughty, and his body tingles happily.

"Damn," David breathes, and touches the plug, pressing gently. Kurt groans at that - he's incredibly sensitive, and David isn't helping. Wes chuckles as he takes out some tissues and wipes Kurt's semen off the desk.

Kurt leans on the desk again as David fulfills his own curiosity, playing with the plug. If he hadn't just come magnificently, Kurt might be getting hard again because David sounds so  _awed_ , so _fascinated_  as he tells Kurt just how hot he is like this.

Wes is fully dressed again, and when David finishes inspecting the toy inside Kurt, Wes helps Kurt get dressed as well.

Kurt is feeling very pleased with himself. He feels good, and  _free -_ he can have fantastic orgasms if he wants to... Nobody's here to stop him, or put him down for liking it up the ass.

When Kurt's eyes are able to focus again, he sees Wes and David kissing slowly, arms wrapped tightly around each other. David is still shirtless, and Wes can't seem to stop stroking his skin.

"Well, you boys have fun," Kurt says happily, and heads off with a bounce in his step - until he remembers the plug, and quickly slows down.

"Bye Kurt," Wes and David call out together, both rather breathless. As Kurt walks through the door, he glances back and sees them starting to kiss again.

 

Kurt runs a hand through his hair as he walks to the cafeteria. He fills up a plate and goes to sit with the Warblers. All of them look at him, taking in the way Kurt's hair is messed, his lips red and cheeks flushed, and of course, the way he  _stinks_  of sex.

"Hey Kurt," Greg winks at him. "I hear you're having a good day. Still up for a study session with James and I tonight?"

"Probably will be by then," Kurt says boldly. "Anything I should bring?"

"Besides your homework?" Greg asks innocently. "Oh, just a sense of… adventure."

"Oh," Kurt grins. "Trust me. I've got that in spades."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Kurt was making a To-Do List in his head as he walked to his room. He seriously needed to buy a new planner; he'd forgotten his old one back in Lima.

He closed and locked his door before going to his bed and lying on his stomach. He'd gotten through the day wearing the plug, and while it left a satisfying ache in his belly, he wanted it out now.

Doing his homework required some focus, and he also wanted to call home tonight… It would  _not_ do to talk to his Dad over the phone when he had a sex toy inside him.

Kurt looked at his phone, and pressed 6.

Speed dial Blaine? His phone asked him.

He  _wanted_  Blaine to come over and just take out the plug… But before he could get up the courage to call - someone knocked on his door.

Kurt headed slowly over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Howard," Kurt said warmly.

The brown haired boy looked at him shyly from behind his long bangs.

"Hi Kurt," he said softly.

"What's up?"

"Um, I heard something from David, and I was  _really_  hoping you'd let me see you, because I couldn't stop thinking about what you'd look like, and I would like to draw you if that's okay." Howard said it all very fast, and Kurt blinked.

"What?"

"Please can I draw you?" Howard asked again, trying to go slow.

"Draw - oh." Kurt looked down and saw that Howard was holding a pad of paper and a handful of pencils.

"If you don't want to, that's fine, not everybody wants to model," Howard said hurriedly.

"No, I'd like that," Kurt smiled at the shy boy. "Come in."

Howard came in quietly, looking around the room before meeting Kurt's eyes and flushing.

"I love your decor… You have a really nice sense of style."

"Thanks," Kurt was genuinely flattered. "So, uh, where do you want me?"

Howard flushed harder, and gestured towards the bed.

"For the first one, can I just have you on the bed?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled and fluttered his eyelashes. Howard was  _adorable_  when he blushed.

"I mean," Howard sputtered. "I, I…"

"Don't worry," Kurt said sweetly, and went to his bed, crawling into the middle on his hands and knees. "What position?"

Howard gulped. Kurt is sticking his ass out, and wow, he didn't know asses like that  _existed_  outside of porn.

"On your back, with your blazer off if you don't mind…"

Kurt settled back, squirming slightly to get comfortable. The plug shifted inside him, and he whined softly as his cock stiffened a little.

Howard swallowed and slowly, slowly, walked over. It took him a full minute to get the courage to just sit down on the very edge of the bed.

"Let your left arm loose, and tuck your right arm behind your head - yeah, just like that."

Kurt pulled up his left leg automatically, his sock covered foot resting against the side of his knee.

"Perfect!" Howard breathed. He grabbed for a pencil, and began to sketch.

"So I take it you love art," Kurt said conversationally.

"Especially when there's enough beauty around to keep me inspired," Howard said, his eyes flickering briefly over to meet Kurt's. "It's my favorite thing to do, really…. I can't imagine doing anything else with my life."

"So is sketching your favorite type of art?"

"Actually, I love painting," Howard smiled slowly. "But, um, I'm not going to make you model for the hours it takes to do a  _painting_."

"Why do you want to draw me?" Kurt was curious.

"Why wouldn't I?" Howard sounded baffled. "You're gorgeous."

It was Kurt's turn to flush.

"Well, you are," Howard added firmly.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. "I haven't heard that a lot before."

"Really?" Howard was astonished. "Is your entire town blind?"

"To some things, yeah," Kurt said quietly. "But I'm here now."

"Yes," Howard swallowed again, his eyes slowly moving over Kurt's prone body. "You are."

Kurt closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the pencil scratching against the paper.

 

"All done," Howard says, and Kurt slowly opens his eyes. "Was that okay?"

"It was very relaxing," Kurt says, and turns slightly to his side, stretching his arms and arching his back until it cracks with a satisfying pop.

"Are you okay?" Howard asks immediately.

"Yeah, just a bit sore," Kurt admits. He's sore everywhere, really… His back and neck hurt, but not half as much as his ass does. Kurt catches Howard's eyes darting down to his ass.

"Do you want a backrub?" Howard blurts out.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, and Howard rapidly tries to explain.

"I mean that in a let-me-give-you-a-backrub kind of way, not in a porno-coming-on-to-you kind of way!"

"All right then," Kurt grins, amused, but rolls over onto his stomach.

"You want - on your stomach?" Howard nearly chokes.

"If that's okay, I don't mind if you straddle me," Kurt says innocently. "It'll give you the leverage you need to really dig in there. I have some really bad knots…"

"Okay," Howard says hoarsely.

Kurt closes his eyes and feels Howard slowly, carefully, sitting on his lower back and leaning forward to rest his hands on Kurt's back.

"So tell me about you, Howard," he suggests, as Howard's fingers slowly rub his upper back.

"Well, I - I'm from Cincinnati. I'm in my third year here… You know I'm an artist… I guess there's not much to tell."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite designer?"

"I don't really pay attention to labels," Howard admits. "I can decide what I think is pretty, I don't need some fashion magazine to try and tell me."

Kurt is slightly stunned, and then slowly nods.

"That's neat. I'm afraid I'm a bit of a fashion-holic."

"So who's your favorite designer?"

"I can't decide that!" Kurt gasps.

Howard giggles, and relaxes a bit more, his hands pressing harder into Kurt's back. Kurt moans helplessly - that feels so good.

"Good?"

"Yeah," Kurt whimpers. " _Uhhh_."

Howard bites his lip and wishes Kurt wouldn't sound like that. Not when he's sitting on top of him, and if he gets too hard, Kurt will  _notice_.

"You're really good at this," Kurt purrs.

"Thanks," the other boy whispers.

Kurt just keeps making those little noises, and Howard really isn't sure what to do…  Except stop and scramble back and away from him.

"I feel so much better now," Kurt says, his legs spreading wide as he stretches, his pelvis thrusting into the bed.

"Good," Howard manages to say. Kurt sits up slowly, and he  _has_ to be trying to show off, Howard hopes, because otherwise Kurt is just naturally like this, and that's a terrifying thought. He'd love to spend time with Kurt, but if he's always so seductive without meaning to be, Howard's going to do something stupid.

Kurt faces him and smiles brilliantly.

"Did you want to do another sketch?"

"Maybe - another night, if that's okay," Howard says, hurrying off of the bed, grabbing his sketchpad and his pencils.

"Only if you buy me coffee first." The bold words escape his mouth before Kurt realizes it.

Howard flushes, but he can't stop smiling at the idea.

"Okay, when?"

"Saturday afternoon?" Kurt suggests. "One pm? I heard there's a great cafe just a block away."

"Yeah, Cafe Zuma," Howard nods. "Um, I will…"

"See you tomorrow?" Kurt finishes for him.

"Yeah, that - good night!" Howard scampers from the room, and Kurt is left to giggle and smile.

He's never had a date before.

So now, before he does anything else, he knows what he has to do…

 

"Oh my God  _already_! Damn boy, you work fast."

"You could say that," Kurt blushes against his phone.

"Okay, I just  _heard_  you blush," Mercedes said firmly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Um, in addition to the date… I've kissed someone."

"Someone?" Mercedes slowly realizes… "Not this Howard?"

"No, someone else."

" _What?_  Oh you slut!" Mercedes crows excitedly. "Who was it?"

"Blaine. And, um, Wes. And David too."

" _Three_  boys!" Mercedes shrieks. "How the holy hell did that happen?"

"Well, um, Blaine kissed me yesterday, and today… Wes and I were talking, and he was just really hot, and we kissed too, and then David walked in…"

"Oh my God you lucky duck," Mercedes groans.

"And he joined in," Kurt continued.

"Boy, its just one gay orgy over there all the time, ain't it," Mercedes laughs.

"I guess…"

"Damn, that would be  _hot_ ," Mercedes moans.

"Cedes!"

"Well, it  _would_. I'm looking at their Facebook pictures now, and those are some damn fine boys at Dalton," she sighs.

"Yeah," Kurt grins. "They are."

"I guess I'll be living vicariously through you from now on," Mercedes said, a little sadly.

"You are so amazing, Mercedes," Kurt says firmly. "You're going to find a guy who half-deserves you one day, but until then, you're going to stay awesome and fabulous."

"You always make me smile," she sounds so caring that Kurt can't stand not having her here with him.

"And you I," Kurt says warmly.

 

Dinner is torture.

To start it off, Jeff casually pats Kurt's ass when he sits down next to him.

Kurt gives him a shocked look, and Jeff just grins and takes a sip of his water.

"I hear you had an eventful day," The blond says cheekily.

"Yes, my classes were quite  _hard_ ," Kurt snarks right back, and bites into his roll.

Jeff laughs, and some of the others chuckle as well.

"I bet they were," Jeff says lowly, peering at him from under his bangs.

"Jeff's a terrible flirt," Samir advises Kurt from across the table. "You just have to get used to it."

"Oh, I can handle it," Kurt shrugs, sneaking a glance at Jeff, who clutches a hand to his heart, acting hurt.

Blaine comes to sit on Kurt's left side, and Kurt looks over at him.

"How was your second day, Kurt?" Blaine asks with a small smile.

"Even better than my first time - oh, I mean first day," Kurt says mischievously, and David snorts milk out of his nose.

Wes pats him on the back, and shakes his head.

Blaine just leans in close and speaks right into Kurt's ear.

"I'm coming over at nine to inspect my… hard work."

Kurt nods jerkily as fantasies race through his head.

He's trying to refocus on his food when Blaine's hand settles on the small of his back and slowly traces down, until he's touching the plug through Kurt's pants.

Kurt chews very slowly, trying not to shiver.

They're at the  _dinner table_.

He can't look at Blaine, so he turns to the right, and finds...

Jeff is watching him with half-lidded eyes. They're dark blue, and striking contrast to the flaxen hair that nearly covers them. He is shamelessly intense, and Kurt accidentally swallows a piece of ice in his water because he can't look away.

Blaine is rubbing slow circles on the plug, and Jeff is eye fucking him like there's nothing he'd rather do, and Kurt can't find his equilibrium.

He looks across the table and meets Wes' eyes desperately - but Wes just smiles, and so does David.

 _By not speaking up, you're condoning torture,_  Kurt wants to scream at them.

Thankfully, Samir and Gabriel seem to be carrying the conversation with tales of a rock concert they went to the previous night.

"I'm serious, he offered me a yam. Not a euphemism," Gabriel laughs. "He hands me a  _yam_ , and says, boys as hot as you need to eat well."

"Did you eat it?" Max asks.

"I made him throw it away," Samir says firmly. "Nobody wants to be roofied, least of all with a _yam_."

When James steps up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder, Kurt is so grateful, he jumps up, his plate in his hands.

"Good night, guys," he says and hurries away.

Whatever James and Greg have in mind can't be half as scary as dinner had been.

Kurt refuses to look back at the table, but he can feel two sets of eyes burning into his back.

 

Once they've finished the French homework and moved on to their history homework, Kurt is beginning to get antsy.

They  _had_  invited him up for more than just studying, right? Or were James and Greg just shameless flirts who never followed through?

Kurt stared down at his textbook, not absorbing anything, when he heard a moan, and looked over.

Greg was leaning towards his boyfriend, his mouth fastened to James' neck. James groaned low in his throat and ran his fingers through Greg's spiky red hair.

Kurt inhaled sharply. He could  _hear_  Greg sucking at the tender skin, and see Greg's hand slipping under James' shirt, reaching up to rub at…

"Oh please," James gasped, his eyes fluttering and mouth opening. His body leaned into Greg's touch, loving the way the redhead was playing with his nipple.

Greg unbuttoned James' shirt with his other hand before pushing him backwards and onto the floor. He spent a few minutes just playing with James' nipples, twisting them, licking lightly, when he wasn't sucking on the other boy's long, supple neck.

Kurt couldn't look away. When they finally kissed, it was slow and longing, and Kurt could tell that they'd been together for a while - they  _knew_  each other's bodies. When Greg picked James up and shoved him onto the bed, James cried out happily and writhed against him.

Unashamedly, Kurt crawled over to get a better view.

"Kurt, you know what James loves more than anything?" Greg said lowly, speaking to Kurt for the first time since he started kissing his boyfriend.

"What?" Kurt asked hoarsely.

"Having cocks inside him," Greg's eyes flashed as he pinned James' wrists above his head and ground their hips together.

Kurt licked his lips, and Greg looked over at him.

"That's  _plural_ , Kurt."

"Oh," Kurt gasped. "You - you mean...?"

"He wants us both inside him tonight," the redhead crooned. "You think you can do that?"

Kurt Hummel was a horny teenage boy presented with the chance to fuck a  _very_  hot guy in the ass. There was no way he was going to refuse that.

"Yeah," he murmured, and came to the edge of the bed.

"Then get up here," Greg sounded amused. He leaned down and bit down on James' neck again.

Kurt hurried up, and sat on their sides. Greg released James' hands and slithered down his body, rubbing his face against James' crotch.

"Please," James whined, and Kurt just swung a leg over to straddle his chest. James drew in a shaking breath, and then Kurt loomed over him.

"Close your eyes," Kurt whispered.

For a moment, James was too transfixed by the intense gray-blue of Kurt's eyes to follow the order, but then he did.

It was just a soft touch of lips to his own at first, hesitant but sweet. He could feel Kurt's soft hand cupping his cheek, tilting his head further back as a tongue softly swept over his bottom lip. James opened his mouth, moaning as their tongues met for the first time.

Kurt began to explore James' mouth fully, licking and nibbling and sucking gently until James was going crazy.

Then Greg was swallowing his cock, and James cried his boyfriend's name into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt paused for just a second to look around and appreciatively watch Greg sucking on James' cock. Then he turned back and kissed James again, deep and slow until he had to pull back. James gasped for air, his eyes staring up into Kurt's.

"Don't stop," he demanded, and Kurt leaned in again, treating him to another passion filled kiss that left him breathless.

James was about to repeat his demand when a slick finger pressed into his entrance.

"Mmmph," he groaned, and Kurt leaned back and looked down at his open mouth thoughtfully. Then he was reaching forward, and pushing two fingers into James' mouth.

James' lips closed around his fingers, and he sucked down automatically. Kurt groaned, imagining how those pink lips would look around his cock.

"Please fuck me," James begs once Kurt's fingers slip out of his mouth and begin to trace around his nipples. When he shudders, and the bed shakes, Kurt realizes Greg had obeyed his boyfriend.

Kurt slides off of James, so he can watch him getting fucked. Greg slides smoothly in and out of James' body, and James just pushes up against every thrust, enthusiastic and never silent.

"He's so tight," Greg tells Kurt lowly. "Imagine how he'll be with  _both_  of us inside him."

Kurt's pants feel even tighter, and his hands scramble to unfasten his belt. By the time he has his clothes off, Greg has James' long, long legs over his shoulders and is rocking slowly into him.

Both boys are sweating, curving into each other, every other word from their mouths either the other's name or the word love.

Kurt wraps his hand around his own cock, stroking slowly as he watches.

Greg slowly rolls onto his side, pulling James with him, so that James' back is to Kurt. James is panting, his head curled into Greg's chest.

"Lube up your fingers first," Greg instructs Kurt breathlessly. "James, this is going to feel so good."

"Can't wait, quick, Kurt," James begs.

Kurt moves as fast as he can, settling behind James with the jar of lube and slicking up his fingers. He watches Greg, sliding in and then out, and carefully reaches forward… Greg pauses, all the way inside James, and starts to rock in tiny movements.

James whines as Kurt pushes one finger inside him alongside Greg's cock.

"You like that?" Greg asks, pressing a kiss to James' forehead.

" _More_ ," is James' only reply.

Kurt savors the feel of James' heat around him. He crooks his finger and rubs along Greg's cock, making the boy groan deeply. Encouraged, Kurt carefully pushes in a second finger. He fucks into James for a minute before trying a third finger, and finally, he fits in a fourth.

James is crying and moaning constantly, clutching at Greg's shoulders, shuddering around the amazing thickness inside him.

"Get in me," James cries, his head rocking back, and Greg leans forward to kiss away his tears.

"Intense, baby?"

"So much -  _shit_ ," James swears as Kurt pushes the head of his cock at his entrance.

Kurt pauses, unsure - and then James turns his head to look at him sharply.

" _Fuck me already_ ," he hisses, and Kurt groans and begins the slow push inside.

Kurt almost whites out for a moment -

 

\- when he comes back to full awareness, he's thankful he didn't come.

James was impossibly soft and tight inside, and Kurt's cock had never felt anything like it… The front of his cock was up against something firm and smooth.  _Greg's cock_. Kurt held still, breathing hard and trying to get his bearings.

"Please," James mewled, and that was  _hot_  as fuck, Kurt registered, before he rocked all the way inside and slowly pulled out part way. Moving wasn't easy, but Kurt needed that friction more than _air_.

James was gasping and writhing, his walls clenching around both cocks, squeezing them tightly together.

"Oh,  _yes_ ," James moaned, his head falling back in ecstasy.

Greg grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled him in for a long kiss. Kurt just grabbed James' hips and pushed in and out, nearly going mad from the sensation.

"Talk to me, babe," Greg groaned.

"So good," James babbled. "Greg, so full, fuck!"

"You good, Kurt?"

"Yeah," Kurt panted. He twisted and angled himself differently, and the next time he thrust into James' tight heat, he cried out - he had clenched his buttocks around the plug in order to shove forward faster.

Now that he knew how good that had felt, Kurt couldn't stop - he fucked into James with quick, short jabs, which Greg began to match.

"You feel that, me inside you babe?" Greg whispered. "I'm there, and Kurt's rubbing against me, and you're clenching around us…"

"Greg, Greg, don't stop," James begged.

"We won't stop, will we Kurt?" Greg growled. "Take it all, James. So gorgeous like this, so open for us. We're going to make you come  _so hard_."

James screamed something unintelligible and came, clenching around the two cocks within him. Greg and Kurt didn't stop pounding into him, and James whined as he realized he was trapped between them for as long as they chose. They were angled to stimulate his prostate perfectly, and his orgasm kept going as he collapsed between them, keening desperately.

Kurt couldn't stop thrusting forcefully, every bit of his mind focusing on just how amazing James felt clenching around him.

"Fuck, Kurt," Greg groaned. He could feel Kurt stroking against him on every thrust, driving forcefully inside of James.

"Need to…" Kurt muttered harshly. He was close, so close - and then Greg pulled out, leaving James far more open than before.

Kurt cursed and pulled James closer as Greg pulled away.

_Where the hell was he going?_

He shoved James to the side, forcing him facedown as he fucked him mercilessly, needing to come desperately.

James moaned into the pillow, and Greg just watched contentedly as Kurt fucked his boyfriend into the mattress. James tried to buck up, but Kurt just shoved him back down and grabbed his hands, holding them together behind his back. James' response was a loud wail.

"He's getting hard again for you," Greg told Kurt as he stroked himself slowly. "Damn, Kurt. Fuck him hard. That's it, no mercy. James  _loves_  being held down and being made to do  _anything_  you like."

Kurt watched his cock disappear into that tiny hole, screwing in and out mindlessly. He desperately wanted to come - but somehow, he couldn't reach that point. It was  _just_ out of his reach, dammit.

Then a hand was running down his back, and he realized it was Greg.

Kurt mewled helplessly as Greg twisted the head of the plug. He couldn't stop rocking forward, but now every time he came back the plug struck at his prostate.

Then the plug was pulled out as he thrust back into James, and Kurt cried out in sorrow. But Greg's fingers slid right into him, filling him again, and then he was pulling Kurt backwards, and out of James.

Kurt wailed in displeasure.

"Turn over, James," Greg told his boyfriend, and the brown haired boy did so, facing the boys above him and spreading his legs. Greg pushed Kurt back down, and James helped Kurt guide his cock back inside him.

James let out a high pitched moan as Kurt thrust back inside with one stroke. Greg pushed Kurt farther, having him fall down across James, his hands landing on either side of his head, keeping him from falling onto James. Kurt barely had the strength to do anything but hold still.

"You want my cock, Kurt?" Greg asks, his voice low and  _filthy_  as his fingers twist inside of Kurt, making him whimper and groan.

"Y - yes."

The blunt head of his lubed cock pushes against Kurt's hole. This is the fourth cock he's taken inside him today, and its partly the easiest because he's still so  _open_  - but also the hardest because he's still sore.

But even the astonishing soreness doesn't stop it from being  _amazing_. Greg pushes him hard, and Kurt collapses onto James.

He's full of cock, and his own dick is encased in wonderful tightness - just as Kurt doesn't think it can get better, it does.

James pushes his long legs beyond Kurt's waist, wrapping them tight around Greg's waist. Greg lays on Kurt's back, and Kurt is completely trapped between them.

Greg pulls out slowly, and Kurt draws in a shaky breath - then he rams fully into Kurt's tight, hot body.

Kurt cries out, his body lurching forward and pushing deep into James. He's fully impaled inside of James' hot heat, and Greg is wrapping his arms around his chest before he begins driving in with fury.

Kurt is essentially pinned and getting fucked so hard that he's screwing James with no effort.

"Fuck!" He screams. James moans and kisses him hard. Kurt can feel James' hard cock pressed against his belly, its hot and leaking between them, and he weakly reaches to grab it -

James comes again, crying desperately just as Greg leans around Kurt's and pulls him into a harsh kiss.

Greg doesn't stop moving for a second, and Kurt can't either. James stares up at him, whining - he's come twice now, and every thrust inside of him hurts more than it feels good. But Kurt is gorgeous and so  _needy_ , and James just wants him to come, so he squeezes his muscles tight around Kurt's cock.

Greg shifts suddenly - and his new angle strikes Kurt's prostate harder than before.

"James - Greg," Kurt gasps, and with a violent shudder, comes inside James, his back arching up. Greg simply seizes him and fucks him roughly until he comes deep into Kurt.

Dazed, Kurt slowly comes back a few minutes later. He's still curled on top of James, who is pressing tender kisses against his hair, but Greg has withdrawn and replaced his cock with the plug.

 _Dear Gaga, his asshole is_ filthy _by now_ , Kurt realizes.

"You were so good," James says sweetly. "Thank you, Kurt. It was everything I wanted and more."

"Everything we wanted," Greg adds with a smile.

Kurt sighs and just relaxes across James again.

"If you don't pull out soon," James warns him. "I'm going to want to ride your cock."

"I don't know if I can move," Kurt murmurs. His muscles aren't working yet, and he half wonders if his bones have melted.

James laughs and carefully rolls Kurt onto his back. He ends up straddling him, clenching his ass slowly around Kurt's cock.

A groan is Kurt's only reply.

"All right, I'll be nice," James smiled down at him. "But  _next_  time I'm riding you."

Kurt nods in dazed, pleased acceptance, and James slowly rises off of him, groaning and touching his ass with one hand.

"Oh, that's going to hurt so good tomorrow," James says to his boyfriend. Greg growls something softly, and pulls James into a slow, sweet kiss.

When Kurt recovers, James helps him out of bed and into his pants. Kurt's brain still isn't working properly, and Greg chuckles.

He steps to Kurt, tucks a hand over the small of his back, and pulls him in for a slow, deep kiss. Kurt feels dizzy - Greg is a good kisser, nothing like James, or Wes, or even Blaine, but amazing in a different way.

"Thank you," Greg says seriously when he releases Kurt.

"It was my pleasure," Kurt giggles, but he means it.

He receives one last soft good-night kiss from James, and then Greg says he'll walk Kurt to his door.

 

They get to his room, and Kurt reaches for his key, but he's pinned against his door, and Greg's hot mouth is rubbing into his neck, kissing it wetly.

"Uhhh?" Kurt asks helplessly.

"It's James' birthday in a week," Greg says seriously, then he kisses Kurt again, his tongue sinking in deep, tasting all of Kurt's mouth.

"And?"

"I want to give him a surprise present. He loves surprises…" Greg tips Kurt's head back, and bites at his neck.

"Oh, Greg, damnit," Kurt whines.

"Will you be a present for him?" Greg asks him hopefully. "I'd like to tie you to his bed with ribbons."

Kurt shivers pleasantly at the thought.

"Yes... I'll do it."

"Oh good," Greg beams, and kisses him one last time, hard and deep, leaving Kurt panting when he pulls back. "Good night then."

"G'night."

Kurt watches him go, then glances down the other side of the hall, and sees Dianne watching them. She flushes when he sees her, and hurries back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Kurt goes inside his room, managing to close his door and drop his bag on the ground. Thank heavens they finished most of their homework before having sex…

Now he had only enough energy to stumble inside, fall face first onto his bed, and immediately slip into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

The feel of hands, feather light as they were, undressing him woke him.

"Blaine?" Kurt groaned.

"Yes, beautiful," was the soft response. "I'm here to check in on you."

Kurt sighed and let Blaine undress him.

"What are you…"

"I need to see," Blaine said quietly. He turned Kurt over onto his belly, and Kurt carefully craned his neck to peek behind him.

Blaine knelt between his legs… one hand running gently up Kurt's back, relaxing him - and he twisted the plug and pulled it out.

"Fuck," Kurt gasped.

A surge of guilt washed over Blaine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… just very well fucked," Kurt sighed.

"Yeah?" Blaine said shakily.

"Worth it though," Kurt reassured him… The stretch, the burn, the soreness - it was part of something wonderful, even if it ended with a warm rush flowing out of him.

"I need a towel," Kurt murmured. "My sheets… Blaine?"

For Blaine didn't seem to be listening - he was tracing his hands over Kurt's ass, unable to look away. Kurt tried to roll over, but Blaine caught his hips with gentle hands and held him in place.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, exasperated. He could feel the come in him, dribbling out of him - it felt  _strange_.

"Oh, I, well…" Blaine blushed, and Kurt was astounded - he'd never seen Blaine  _blush_  before.

"What? What is it? I'm kind of… dripping here!"

Blaine groaned helplessly, like the words were turning him on. Kurt suddenly realized where Blaine was staring - right as his hole, watching come drip out of him.

"Does that turn you on?" Kurt asked, astonished. He spread his legs slightly, and Blaine's breath hitched.

"M - maybe."

Kurt fixed him with a serious stare.

"Okay, a little… Yeah. It turns me on," Blaine admitted. "Can I… do you mind.. If I…  _look?_ "

"You want to look at my ass.  _After_  I've been fucked. When come is dripping out of me."

Blaine shivered and just nodded.

"Go ahead," Kurt said lowly. He didn't understand Blaine's kink… but he wasn't going to judge. He was too well-fucked at this point to care.

Kurt's legs spread a little further, pushing his ass closer to Blaine, who just groaned and leaned down.

A curious finger ran around Kurt's opening - it was quickly slick with come and lube.

Kurt hissed.

Blaine pulled back immediately.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Just sore."

"I can see that."

"Uh huh?"

"You're rather… red," Blaine said hoarsely.

Kurt just mmm hmmed and settled his head onto the pillow.

Blaine's finger returned to Kurt's hole, rubbing in gentle circles on the rim.

"You're so… open." Blaine said in awe.

Kurt groaned and looked over his shoulder to see Blaine staring intently.

"And dripping." Blaine circled his finger again, and then carefully, his hands spread Kurt's cheeks. "Can I…"

"Whatever you like," Kurt whispered.

He didn't think he could deny Blaine anything.

Before he could contemplate that thought, and just what it could mean - Kurt screamed as Blaine's hot tongue ran over his opening.

"Oh  _fuck_!" The first touch was intense, and Kurt's hips shoved back, trying to get more of that amazing, moist touch.

Blaine was rimming him.  _After_  Kurt had been fucked. By four guys, no less.

Blaine's tongue circled and dipped in just a little bit.  Kurt's hands desperately clutched at the sheets with each push of Blaine's tongue.

 _Blaine's tongue_.  Inside of him.

"That's so dirty," Kurt choked out, but he just rocked back to help further the pure dirtiness.

"Absolutely filthy," Blaine purred in agreement, and went back to licking come out of Kurt's ass.

Shivering, Kurt moaned helplessly - how was this so  _hot_? He could feel Blaine's hot breath against his hole every time he pulled back, then felt the slow slide of his tongue back inside.

"You know… its not just you you're licking out?" Kurt trembled.

"Who else?" Blaine growled.

"Wes, David, Greg… Oh, uh,  _uhh!_ "

Blaine was positively fucking him with his tongue now.

"Don't stop, please," Kurt begged. It should have been too soon for him to get turned on again - dear Gaga, how many times had he come today? At  _least_  four already… But his cock was living proof that Blaine was totally amazing at what he did.

"Won't," Blaine growled, and went right back to fucking his tongue in and out, like he just couldn't help himself. The bed was shaking - and Kurt suddenly realized that Blaine was rubbing himself off on the sheets - and wasn't that hot, that he couldn't resist, that doing this to Kurt drove him this crazy...

"Are you going to make me come again?" Kurt whined.

"You bet I am," Blaine swore.

Every lick, every thrust, was working to build something powerful inside of Kurt that threatened to overwhelm him any second.

"You're so hot," Blaine gasped when he pulled away to breathe. He slid a wet finger inside of Kurt, who clenched around it.

"No, you are," Kurt moaned, unable to look away from the sight of Blaine bent over him, mouth on his  _ass_ , despite how terrible the angle was for Kurt's neck. "I want… I want to get you off too."

"I can get off just watching you, tasting you," Blaine sighed.

Blaine's tongue in his ass quickly reduced Kurt to nonsense syllables.

"Mmm huh ahhh!  _Blaine_!" He whined, and Blaine fucking  _hummed_  into his ass.

Kurt could feel it  _everywhere_  - spreading up his spine, making his nipples tighten… Blaine thrust his tongue in harder, brushing his prostate  _finally_  and Kurt whited out as he came.

He slowly came back to life, only to feel Blaine's tongue still  _there_. Blaine was licking slowly now.

"Have to get it all out," Blaine whispered in explanation, and Kurt just groaned. When Blaine finally decided he'd done all he could, he sat up hurriedly, fumbling with his belt.

"Come here," Kurt said softly, turning, and Blaine shakily crawled up his body. Kurt reached down and took Blaine's dark red cock in his hand.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, and kissed Blaine softly as he slowly began to jack him off.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned deeply. " _Please_."

Kurt just smiled and kissed him again as he lazily stroked Blaine's cock.

"More, harder," Blaine begged.

"Like this," Kurt said firmly. His hand twisted under Blaine's head, making Blaine cry out.

"Kurt, god,  _why?_  Please, more."

"Shh, unless you want me to stop," Kurt said silkily.

"No, don't," Blaine begged. He thrust helplessly into Kurt's grip.

"Then let me have control."

He nodded, his eyes closing as his head fell onto Kurt's shoulder, his entire body shaking.

"What are you thinking of?"

"You," Blaine said hoarsely.

"Doing what?"

Blaine bit his lip, and gasped out -

"Fucking me. Hard, till I can't  _walk_  -  _Kurt_!" He wailed as Kurt took his hand off his cock. "Why - what -  _uhhhhh_."

Kurt was pressing two fingers, slick with Blaine's pre come, against Blaine's tight hole, rubbing slowly.

"When I fuck you, Blaine - and I  _will_ ," Kurt said darkly. "You're going to feel it for days. You're going to come to me  _begging_  for me to fuck you."

Blaine stared at him, at those sincere, hot-as-fuck blue-gray eyes, and thrust forward, grinding his cock against Kurt's hip.

"Fuck, fuck," Blaine said raggedly, and Kurt pushed a finger slowly inside of him. Blaine was hot and dry inside, and the pre come wasn't enough to fuck him with.

"Lube?" Kurt gasped.

"No, fuck me now," Blaine begged, and Kurt groaned and pulled his finger out before pushing back inside.

Blaine clenched around him, looking more desperately turned on every second.

"You're so tight," Kurt can't help but babble, and if he hadn't just come  _spectacularly_  he'd be hard again. "Soon, I'm gonna open you up with all my fingers, make you nice and ready for me."

"Yes…"

"Get you ready for my cock inside you, stretching you so wide," Kurt purred.

"I want you so bad -  _nngh_ ," Blaine whimpered, because Kurt was taking his cock in hand and squeezing  _just right_ , finally speeding up, and Blaine tried to grab onto something before Kurt pulled him over the edge.

Blaine's come spurted over Kurt's hand and both their chests, and Kurt sighed happily as he kissed a dazed looking Blaine.

"Good, darling?"

"Yeah," Blaine whispered, his head falling onto Kurt's neck. "Oh my god, Kurt. That -  _you_  are fantastic."

Kurt just kissed the top of his head and carefully pulled out of Blaine. The other boy hissed slightly, and looked Kurt in the eye.

"How about a hot bath? I have a key to the prefect's bathroom."

"That sounds perfect," Kurt groaned.

"Good, let's… Well, when I can move."

"That may take a while," Kurt agreed.

So for the moment, they just lay wrapped up in each other, both hoping they would never really have to move again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Blaine had held some of the finest jewelry pieces in the country, had once even touched a genuine Faberge.

But never before had Blaine had the privilege of holding something so  _precious._

Kurt fit perfectly between his legs, his head lolling back on Blaine's chest. Blaine ran a soapy hand through the bubbles and stroked Kurt's collarbone.

"I love bubble baths," Kurt moaned happily.

"I love you in bubble baths," Blaine said softly, and massaged shampoo into Kurt's hair until Kurt was purring.

"Is it going to be like this every day?" Kurt whispered.

"Like what?"

"So much… sex. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but… I'm so exhausted. I don't think I can have that much sex every day…"

"I'll talk to the others, we'll lay off, I promise. You're meant to have fun, too - not be sore all the time."

"I'm going to be  _so_ sore tomorrow," Kurt shivered.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, and began to slowly massage Kurt's neck. "I never want to hurt you."

" _Ohhh_. You're forgiven as long as you don't stop  _doing_  that."

After a particularly firm stroke from his neck to the center of his back, Kurt whimpered, pushing back more firmly onto Blaine.

The dark haired boy groaned as Kurt's firm cheeks slid perfectly against his softened cock, which was quickly taking notice.

"Hold still, please," Blaine begged.

"Sorry," Kurt said, rather breathlessly.

Blaine focused on holding still, taking a soft sponge and working his way up Kurt's arms. Kurt smiled contentedly, then shivered as the sponge stroked across his chest, rubbing softly but tantalizingly across his nipples.

Blaine slowly explored Kurt's body with the sponge. By the time he'd reached Kurt's thighs, Kurt was laying back in total relaxation.

"Feels so good," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Mmm," Blaine sighed.

Both boys wondered if they'd ever been this happy before in their lives.

 

 

Kurt is trying to stay awake in Calculus when from his peripheral vision he sees Jeff performing a fully body stretch.

Jeff glances over and smiles mischievously. His blazer has fallen back, and he casually pulls his shirt out of his slacks before pushing the shirt up his chest a little.

With a tiny little groan, Jeff rakes his fingers over his toned stomach. Kurt is riveted as Jeff's head lolls back, his long eyelashes flutter, and his soft hair cascades to the side.

 _Tease_ , Kurt thinks.

Then Jeff reaches into his pocket - and Kurt's heart rate speeds up.

 _A candy cane? Oh shit_.

Despite his impending sense of doom, Kurt watched as the green and white striped cane was stripped of its plastic wrapper and placed… right by Jeff's lips.

Jeff looked over at him, and slipped the cane into his mouth. Somehow, as he did so, his body tensed slightly, his pelvis rocking up, and Kurt's eyes widened further. Jeff pushed it in and out of his mouth slowly, wrapping his lips around it, showing off his beautiful, pink lips.

Kurt shuddered and gave up on even  _trying_  to listen to the lecture.

With little shivers and mewls, Jeff fellated that damn candy cane, and Kurt couldn't  _help_  but imagine Jeff sprawled back just like that, Kurt on his knees thrusting his cock into that tight pink mouth. Jeff would moan around him, and then suck - oh holy  _crap._

Jeff was  _deep throating_  the candy cane now.

Kurt and Jeff were in the back row - but there were several other boys there who were able to see - a few were embarrassed, and looked away, but Max just watched avidly, a hand resting ever so casually on his lap, pressing gently.

When the bell rang, everyone in the class filed out except Kurt and Jeff. Max left, but only after shooting Kurt a lascivious wink.

Once the door was shut, Kurt stood, stalked to Jeff, and grabbed his face in both palms before kissing him.

He tasted like wintergreen, sweet and icy, and Kurt couldn't stop kissing him. Jeff's tongue was making his mind disappear, ravishing his mouth with that amazing minty-ness.

When Jeff pulled away, Kurt was tingling and gasping. The blond stood up and chuckled, running a hand down Kurt's chest before proceeding to the door and closing it firmly.

"There's no class here next hour," Jeff pointed out, and grinned at Kurt.

"Oh," Kurt whispered excitedly.

Jeff chuckled, and strode to him, taking his hand and leading him to the teacher's desk before pushing him back against it. Kurt sat his butt on the desk, wondering just what would -

 _"Oh._ " Kurt gasped, as Jeff sank to his knees, looking up at him through those long lashes.

His hands ran slowly over Kurt's hips, and leaned forward to nuzzle at Kurt's still-clothed cock with his lips. Kurt groaned helplessly.

Jeff's tongue darted out, and Kurt could feel its warmth even through his slacks. He couldn't imagine that the cloth tasted very good, but Jeff kept looking at him, and his eyes betrayed only arousal, no distaste.

Kurt began to tire of the teasing.

"Please," he gasped.

When Jeff just continued teasing him, Kurt growled and grabbed at his hair. Jeff gasped, but Kurt just held him in place with one firm hand, while his other hand unzipped his slacks, and pulled his dick from his boxers. He was already rock hard and adorned with little droplets of pre-come.

Jeff's eyes watered hungrily.

Kurt simply took his cock in his hand and pushed it against Jeff's lips. The blonde's mouth opened obediently, and Kurt firmly pulled his head forward.

"Shit!" Kurt cried, shivering as he realized - Jeff's mouth was  _hot_  - but also  _cold_  and  _sharp_  like that mint - he had no idea it would feel this way on his cock.

Jeff moaned around him and sucked, enjoying the way Kurt bucked helplessly into his mouth already. Kurt tasted fantastic - sharp and salty - and Jeff was hopelessly hard without even touching himself.

Jeff's mouth and that mint-cold were everywhere at once, steaming against the hot length of his cock. Flicks of tongue, long sucks, and then holy  _hell_  Jeff was mouthing at his balls, leaving them chilled and feeling heavier than  _ever_.

Kurt stared down at him, gulping for breath, unable to do anything but whimper and  _feel_  and beg for mercy.

Or more.

Or possibly both.

Jeff's mouth drew off of him and the air - oh  _Gaga_  the air felt so cold, how was he so hot and hard and everything so cool? Jeff was hot and cold around him but  _this_ , not being touched, that cool air - was torture.

"What do you want?" Jeff breathed.

"Suck me," Kurt demanded, and Jeff moaned at the underlying fury as Kurt took his hair in both hands and positioned him to suck again.

He opened wide and let Kurt's cock just slip inside him, so long, so filling. Kurt groaned deeply, his hands pulling Jeff's head back, and without even meaning to, he was able to push his entire cock down Jeff's throat.

Jeff gurgled and trembled, but didn't gag. God, Kurt was so  _big_  inside him, so dominating.

"Fuck," Kurt gasped, just staring as he held Jeff in place. "You can  _do_ that - so fucking hot, Jeff."

The blonde's eyes rolled back slightly. God, he didn't need much - he had a thick, beautiful cock down his throat, and just the musky  _smell_ and the masculine  _taste_  - Jeff was so close to coming.

Then Kurt drew his head back, until just the head was in his mouth, and Jeff sucked down tight on his cockhead. Kurt whimpered and thrust back in - all the way in - and Jeff shuddered.

"You like that?"

Jeff tried to nod, and the noises he tried to make just made his throat vibrate around Kurt. The taller boy didn't let up - he pulled Jeff back and forth once more, and then thrust his hips, quite literally fucking Jeff's mouth.

Once he started, Kurt didn't think he could stop.

Jeff was so willing, so perfect and icy hot around him. Kurt felt so  _powerful_  like this, with Jeff on his knees, Kurt fucking into him, his lips so red and strained around Kurt's thick base.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned. "Good boy."

Jeff shivered around his cock at those words. Kurt thrust in three more times, staring at Jeff's eyes, which were tearing up - and shoved  _all_  the way in before he came, rolling his hips frantically as he shot down Jeff's throat.

Kurt pulled out before his orgasm was completely done - and the last of his come landed on Jeff's lips.

As he yanked Jeff up to stand between his legs, Kurt could  _really_  see those blown pupils, just knew Jeff was so close to coming.

He kissed him, still sharp and winter green, but salty too, and Kurt just licked up the come around Jeff's lips. Jeff was pliant and so  _needy_  right at this moment, and Kurt just undid his slacks and shoved them down before jumping down, pushing Jeff back, and falling gracefully to his knees.

He sucked hard on Jeff's head, one hand squeezing the base, holding off his orgasm for just a little longer, and Jeff whimpered and his eyes brimmed with sudden tears.

Kurt pushed Jeff's legs apart - and found his hole easily with one finger, then - pushed the curved end of the candy cane inside him.

Jeff gasped - it was thin, but Kurt pushed it carefully - and the hook of it pressed right against that _spot._ Kurt slowly moved a little deeper, licking and sucking carefully, and rocked the cane against Jeff's prostate.

Jeff didn't even have the presence of mind to clap a hand over his mouth as his orgasm ripped through him, hot and furious, leaving him screaming Kurt's name.

Kurt tried his best to swallow, but he inevitably pulled off, and Jeff's come covered his mouth and chin. Jeff pulled him up slowly, and used a hand to rub the come evenly over Kurt's skin.

Kurt almost protested, but he saw a  _look_  in Jeff's eye and let him. He'd had facials before, but never one like  _this_. Jeff carefully rubbed his come all over Kurt' face with his soft fingers.

"You're so sexy," Jeff sounded awed, and Kurt blushed as Jeff took the last bits of come on his finger and sucked them down. Kurt's cock twitched slightly, but it really was too soon to get completely hard again.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him, soft and sweet this time.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"Any time," Jeff grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Wes bites his lip as David sinks into him. He tries not to look David in the eye - he's too afraid he's going to give it all away.

"Hard, fuck me hard," he chokes out, and David just smiles as he obliges.

Wes is trembling in mere minutes - David clearly hasn't forgotten how to angle just right…

"It's been a long time since we've done this," David says, voice low and eyes just  _looking_ at him.

"I… guess so," Wes gasps.  _Eleven months. Sixteen days._

"You feel so good," David groans, and he takes Wes' left leg and drapes it over his shoulder. "You always liked this position…"

" _Fuck_." Wes' eyes rolled back.

"Still do, I see," David said triumphantly. How had he gone so long without this? Had he just _forgotten_  how perfect Wes looked under him, how  _amazing_  he felt...

"You okay?" David asks, shocked as he sees tears brimming in Wes' eyes.

"Yes, just…" Wes grimaces as David slows, rocking steadily into him. "Go fast. Please."

"Oh, I don't want it to be over just yet," David says lowly.

It's slow now - so sweet and too much like  _making love_  for Wes to stand it.

"Wes - you're crying," David whispers in astonishment.

"No, I'm… not."

"Yes you are." David stops, buried deep inside of him, and lifts Wes' chin. "What is it? You can tell me anything. Come on, Wes, you're my best friend."

Wes' sob is audible now, and David is shocked when he brings his arms up, trying to shove David off. David just grabs his hands and pins them above his head.

"You don't get to run away from me," David chastised, rolling his hips once into Wes' quivering body.

"Okay, just fuck me, please, I just want it fast," he babbles.

David stares down at him, thinking.

"Tell me why, Wes. What's wrong with this? Going slow, showing you I care about you?"

"Don't - you can't - feels like…"

"Like what?"

"Like we're making love." It's barely a whisper, but David hears it. He sees the anguish in Wes' eyes, and his whole body shivers as a look of dawning comprehension covers his face.

"And that's what you want?"

Wes closed his eyes miserably.

"Wes, look at me."

"This was a bad idea - I'm sorry, you can - "

"Do you love me, Wes?"

Lying there, with David wrapped over and around him, holding him and taking him  _because Wes was his, always had been_  - Wes couldn't deny it.

David just smiled; he has the sweetest smile but how is he so forgiving, Wes thinks?

"We can - we can stop. You can - we can still just be best friends," Wes said, all in a rush. "Forget I ever said - just forget about -  _mmmph?_ "

David had caught him in a soft kiss. His tongue moved slow and languidly, and it was so  _unfair_  that he would never get this again, Wes thought, breaking apart inside - not now that David  _knew_.

"I think I'm the luckiest man in the world," David said finally.

"…what?"

"You're  _amazing_ , Wes," David said sincerely. "I can't quite believe you love me."

"David," Wes whispered, confused. "That's - the nicest rejection I've ever…"

The boy above him shushed him gently and took his face in one warm, solid hand.

"It's not a rejection, Wes. Your love - its a big deal. It's - like you just told me I won the lottery. When I'd never even bought a ticket for it - but God, Wes, I'm not going to walk away from the best thing that I've ever been given."

Wes couldn't believe it.

"What are you going to do?"

David just smiled, and rolled his hips, just a little harder than before, and Wes can't help the moan that slips from his mouth.

"I'm going to do my best to make you happy."

They kissed again, deep and fully tasting each other for what felt like the first time all over again. It turns into a slow, thorough and teasing exploration with lips, tongues and teeth. It's so much more than just a kiss, and so much more than the need for company that brought them together in the past.

When they broke apart, breathing heavy into each other's mouths, Wes could only smile up at David in utter adoration.

"You are already," he whispered.

It's not fucking at all; there's no sharp, hard thrusts, just David, staying deep, keeping Wes pressed against him. Wes' head spins as David pushes his leg a little farther back, laying on top of him, chest to chest. He can't imagine having ever  _not_  wanted this - who needs fucking when your best friend is willing to  _make love_  to you?

Wes' world narrows to David. Their hands clutch at each other, fingers slotting together perfectly, and there's so much friction, and moaning, and heat, and  _closeness_. Every move has David's cock rubbing softly against Wes' prostate, and they're swimming in it, and everything but David is blurred and unimportant.

David shivers as he watches Wes coming apart against him, mewling incoherently, mostly  _David_ and  _love_  and  _yours_.

"Wes," he says in awe. And it hits him - he's in this as deep as Wes. It fills him up, this feeling, because he's never felt like this, felt this  _whole_  in such a terrifying way. He wants to say it now, return those words that Wes is giving him - but he wants Wes to really know its the truth, and not a spur of the moment feeling just because they're making love for the first time.

They're molded together, getting there so slowly, but its  _so_  worth it. David can't look away from Wes' eyes, looking up at him, and he was right, Wes  _is_  the best thing to ever happen to him.

It isn't one thing that pulls Wes over the edge. There's the feel of David's breath on his lips, the hot grip of their hands clutching together, the soft skin of David's balls pressed snug against his ass, the hand that strokes across his cheek - it's everything all together that does him in.

"Oh, oh,  _David_ , love, oh,  _David_ , yes," Wes mewls, his eyes wide and gorgeous.

 _This is real_ , Wes thinks, and he just curves up against his lover as his climax washes over him, stripping him of everything but the wild, unconstrained love he's feeling right now and forever.

David looks at Wes at he shudders through his orgasm, thinking - he's so  _beautiful_  - and he's pulled into unquestionably the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

 

They wake up the next morning, still wrapped in each other, and make out lazily for half an hour, until they're both too hard to ignore it any longer, and just rock against each other until they  _really_ need showers.

"Would you hold my hand in the halls today?" David asks boldly.

"Of course," Wes replies, still not quite believing his luck.

"Good," David smiles, and taking Wes' hand, he kisses it softly.

 

The moment Dianne sees Wes and David holding hands; she drops her tray onto the table and shrieks.

"Oh my god - finally!"

David grins, and Wes blushes as they make their way over to the Warblers' table. Dianne rushes to hug Wes, who hugs her back tightly. Eli claps David on the back.

"I can't wait to tell Nick. I'm pretty sure he won the pool."

"The pool?" David and Wes look equally astonished.

"We were betting on you guys getting together," Howard explained. "Nobody bet that it would never happen, but Theo thought it wouldn't happen until after Dalton."

"I expected it would take you guys another year at least to get your heads out of your asses," Theo drawled.

"What did inspire this - change?" Max asked.

Wes and David sat down at the same time - Wes gasped a little, and adjusted carefully.

"Oh,  _that's_  how," Blaine drawled.

"I think it was Kurt who brought us together," David said thoughtfully.

"Oh - did you give him the Wes and David special?" Greg asked, and James giggled.

"The what?" David frowned.

"I think they mean…" Wes made a dirty gesture, and Max spat out his drink as he laughed.

"Ahh… We haven't." David reached for Wes' hand, and looked at him carefully. They communicated silently, in that way that the Warblers had seen them do for years.

"Maybe in a couple weeks," Wes said softly. "Once we've had some time to ourselves."

"Enjoy the honeymoon," Blaine said, reaching out to pat his friends' joined hands. They smiled at him in thanks.

"Whoa - where have  _you_  been?" Gabriel spoke up.

The Warblers turned to look at Jeff, who was just sitting down. His face was pink, his hair mussed and his lips red and swollen.

"Class," he said smugly.

"What did he  _do_  to you?" Max leaned forward in anticipation.

Jeff shivered slightly, and whispered something to Max that made the larger boy's eyes go wide and dark.

The rest of the Warblers watched Jeff curiously - then looked up as Kurt came to sit down.

The countertenor looked somewhat better put together than Jeff did - his hair seemed combed back, and his lips weren't  _nearly_ as swollen - but combined with his smirk, it was easy to see that he had just had sex.

"Well, don't you look like the cat who got the cream," Samir remarked, and Kurt's smirk just deepened.

"Oh, I  _did_ ," he purred, and popped the cap off his bottle of coke. He wrapped his lips around the head of the bottle, and tipped his head back. The cola slipped down his throat, Kurt swallowing every couple seconds. Dianne stared at him, mesmerized by the movement of Kurt's Adams apple.

Kurt finally stopped swallowing, only when the cola was completely gone. He looked intently around the table and found every boy staring at him with unconcealed lust - except Wes and David, who were too engrossed in kissing each other.

Eli looked away, blushing.

"You were thirsty," Dianne remarked finally, proud that her voice wasn't completely shaky.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "I might need another to quench my thirst."

Max, Howard, and Dianne all stood at once. Dianne quickly skipped off to fetch the soda, leaving Max and Howard to both sit, feeling rather flushed. Kurt nonetheless smiled gratefully at both boys.

When Dianne returned, Kurt turned to take the cola from her. He caught her hand in one of his, and brought it slowly to his lips.

"Thank you, mademoiselle," Kurt said lowly, and pressed a firm kiss to the center of her palm, then brushed his lips against her fingertips.

Diane blushed, and paused for a moment. It looked like she was about to say something, then she closed her mouth sharply, before murmuring a quick 'you're welcome.' She hurried back to her seat; still feeling her fingers tingle from where Kurt had kissed them.

Kurt watched her sit down. She was truly gorgeous, and he  _loved_  that she knew how to accessorize. Today she wore a simple topaz ring, a matching pendant, and earrings. Somehow, she had even hemmed the uniform to show off her trim waist.

But best of all - her hands were the  _softest_  hands he'd ever felt. Softer even than his. He couldn't help but imagine those hands wrapped around his…

Kurt opened the new bottle and took a long sip, amazed that his mind had gotten so  _filthy_  and  _sex-obsessed_  after only three days of experiencing real sexual freedom.

Blaine was thinking something rather similar - three days after his first kiss, Kurt was  _already_  so seductive.

How on earth was he supposed to get through two whole months of this? After only three days, he was sorely tempted to just tie Kurt to his bed and not allow anybody else near him.

Blaine glanced around the table - obviously Wes and David had experienced some of what Kurt had to offer… Blaine was insanely relieved that Wes and David had finally gotten together. He'd feared that his worst competition for keeping Kurt would be from one of them.

James and Greg had also spent some time with Kurt, but Blaine knew they weren't interested in becoming a trio. Blaine had been with the couple plenty of times, but they had all remained simply good friends.

Blaine had learned the awkward way that Samir and Gabriel were exclusive - and had been since the summer. He had made a pass at Gabriel back in the first week of the school year… Samir had pinned him to the wall, glared threateningly, and promised to sing off key every time Blaine got a solo if Blaine ever touched Gabriel in a more-than-friendly way again.

Eli and Theo both had steady significant others, so there were only four Warblers in competition, as far as Blaine saw it; his competitors were Jeff, Howard, Max, and Dianne.

Blaine tried to hide a scowl as Kurt and Dianne watched each other throughout lunch. He didn't know what was more frustrating - that Kurt wasn't doing that with  _him_ , or that they were acting as if they were still in  _middle_ school: their eyes never seemed to meet, each stealing glances when the other wasn't looking.

Instead of brooding on it further (its already taken up most of his lunch period), Blaine leaned towards Wes.

"So when  _did_  this happen?" He nodded at Wes and David's still-joined hands.

"Last night - this morning - both, maybe."

He' seen Wes look pleased before, he's seen him excited - but this is the first time Blaine thinks he's ever seen him look so incandescently  _happy_.

Blaine glances back at Kurt, who's flirting with both Dianne and Howard now.

He clenches his hands in his lap.

 _Fuck tradition_ , Blaine thinks furiously.

He just wants the two months to be over already.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

_Wednesday. (Day Three)_

He takes her hand at her door, and she can't help but look up at him in amazement. He's so handsome, and tall… and his smile just makes her  _melt_ inside.

"Will you come in?" She whispers shyly, and he just steps close,  _looking_  at her like she's the last piece of pie and he hasn't eaten anything in weeks.

"Gladly," he says lowly, and she leads him inside. She barely closes the door before he wraps one arm around her chest, pulling her back against him.

"You're so beautiful," He tells her seriously, and he plants a soft kiss on her neck, making her shiver.

"Kurt," she hisses, and as she turns in his arms, he kisses her hard -

Dianne's lips are so  _soft_ , and taste like cherry lip gloss - its almost like kissing Brittany, but arousing - she's making these little noises, and Kurt wonders if she knows just how  _hot_  she sounds. She tastes so  _fucking_  good, he thinks, and she's so small and soft in his arms - he reaches to rake his nails across her nipples, and she cries into his mouth.

Dianne has been waiting all  _day_  for this. Just seeing Jeff walk around glassy eyed, with his lips swollen like a slut - she'd imagined being in his place all day. She couldn't go a minute without thinking what it would be like to suck Kurt off, or even better, having Kurt just push her down and fuck her hard…

She finds herself pushed up against the wall, and oh  _god_  thats Kurt's cock pressed against her.

Dianne shudders, and her eyes pinch shut. It feels so good…

Kurt kisses her again as he rubs himself against her slowly, and finds his mind drifting off for a moment.

 

Before last night, he'd assumed he'd fit a certain role - only topping or bottoming. He'd quickly discovered that he  _loved_  bottoming, but last night he'd been so  _ready_  to just pound Blaine into the mattress. And seeing Dianne today, the way she blushed, and looked so adorably  _shy_ …

She brought out his dominant side, Kurt decided, as he stripped her of her blazer, and her shirt - leaving a simple tank top.

"Leave it," Dianne whispered, and Kurt nodded, but moved to bite her nipple through the tank. She shrieked as he bit down, and clutched his head tightly to her breast.

Kurt chuckled, and moved southward to take off her pants.

Dianne was looking away again, and Kurt didn't notice immediately, so wrapped up was he in pulling down her…

"Good Gaga." He stared. She was wearing lacy white panties, and her cock just looked so...  _trapped_ in them. He stroked her through her panties, and Dianne moaned, her eyes fluttering.

"What do you want, gorgeous?" Kurt said lowly.

"I want… I want…" She bit her lip and pushed her cock into his thigh. "Nnnngh…"

Kurt licked his lips, and hoped that he was about to say the right thing.

"You want me to rub your clit? Eat your pussy? Fuck you long and hard? Or perhaps… You'd like option D… All of the above."

Dianne was squirming in his arms now, her eyes fogged with lust.

"D, Kurt. Please, I choose D."

 

Kurt's eyes flash and he just  _tosses_  her onto the bed. She gasps and her eyes close in surrender, and Kurt can't help but growl and palm himself through his pants. He is still mostly dressed, save for his shoes and the blazer, but she is down to her lingerie and her tank top, and the contrast is obscenely delightful to his senses.

He leans over and slowly rubs her through her panties.

" _Please_ ," she gasps, light and breathy, and Kurt's hand slides under her panties and pumps her hard twice before rubbing her precum all over the head of her cock with his thumb.

"You're so wet," he purrs, and Dianne just bucks up at him.

Oh god, Kurt knows  _just_  what to say.

"In me, in me, please Kurt," she begs, spreading her legs, and Kurt just smiles a little darker.

 _Nowhere I'd rather be_ , he thinks with relish.

He lets her up, and she crawls to the bedside table, grabbing for her lube - and gasps as Kurt comes up behind her, his pants down to his knees and his bare cock just pressing between her cheeks.

"Ahh…"

Kurt growls a little as he slides between her cheeks - he yanks down the panties and pushes his cock down so his head is closer to her hole. He presses gently, and Dianne fucking _mewls_  at him, dropping the lube beside her as she falls forward, hands grabbing onto the headboard.

Kurt reaches to squeeze more pre-come from her cock, then takes it and rubs it on her tiny puckered hole.

"Hold still," Kurt tells her, and he pulls away, yanks her hips further up - and noses at her crack for a second before fucking  _impaling_  her with his tongue.

She can't help but scream - its a stretch, so sudden, and he's so  _wet_  inside of her. His hand strokes sloppily down her cock, but that doesn't matter because  _god_  that's so damn good.

He fucks her slowly with his tongue, driving her crazy and  _seriously_ tiring out his tongue but its so worth it for the sounds she's making, desperate and meltingly hot.

When he can't do it any more, he pulls out and slathers lube across his fingers - and pushes two fingers straight into her.

"Kurt, Kurt," she babbles. " _More_."

"You're so tight," Kurt tells her, nearly breathless himself. He's going to be _inside_  that tight hole any second. He slicks himself with one shaky hand, and can’t resist tightening his own grip - hissing as he fucks his hand, lost in fantasy.

Dianne shoves her hips backwards, driving his fingers deeper and his whole hand backwards - her ass touches his cock head, and he can't help but groan.

"Fuck me, Kurt," she says, so confident and  _eager_  and he can't even bother with more preparation when she's asking him like  _that_.

He guides his cock to her hole, and presses very carefully. His cock pushes in just a tiny bit - there's so much  _resistance_  and there's no way that's not hurting her, but Dianne just groans loudly.

Kurt holds onto her hips as he kneels behind her, slowly rising, pushing up into her.

"How is it?" He asks shakily.

"B-b-big," she swallows hard. "Deeper, Ku -  _Kurt!"_

He's only halfway in when her plea has him thrusting all in the way at once. She's quivering, but her head falls back, and he moves in to lay hot kisses along her long neck.

After a few moments, Dianne is sighing blissfully, one hand reaching behind her to caress Kurt's hair.

Kurt slowly rocks inside her, enjoying the practically  _burning_  friction. Dianne just falls back against him, rocking too, her mouth open and releasing all sorts of beautiful little noises.

She is so perfectly blissed out, draped submissively over him, and Kurt marvels at her beauty as he rolls his hips, making her cry out -

"Kurt! Please!" Her hands scramble forward to hang on to the headboard as Kurt picks up his pace. "Uh, uh,  _yes_ ," she groans loudly, just tilting her hips a bit so he could hit -

" _Fuck_!"

Aha. There's her prostate… Kurt readjusts his hands on her hips, a little tighter than perhaps necessary, but Dianne is secretly hoping she'll have bruises in the morning…

She knows her eyes are rolling back, and Kurt just can't stop  _ever_  because he is hitting it every time now, and she's getting close.

Kurt grips her hips even harder, and when she cries for a moment in pain, he pushes her back down and watches her shake and still in submission.

She was so hot like this, just thrusting back against him, and she was crying out pretty steadily now.

"Fuck me - just like - uhhhh Kurt -  _that_."

"Feel so good," he grunted. "So fucking hot - fucking yourself on my cock."

She whimpered and thrust back a little harder.

"Oh god  _Kurt_  yes more  _right there_  ahhhh. Perfect please Kurt please don't stop."

"I'm not going to stop," Kurt says silkily, and thrusts in particularly hard suddenly, knocking her onto her front as she screams.

Kurt growls and covers her with his body, fucking her roughly, as deep as he can get.

Kurt has her pinned just right, and she's rubbing against the bed, and she shrieks as she comes, her hands fisting the sheets and her toes curling.

She clenches around him, and Kurt can't hang on another moment - with a cry, he comes within her, desperately shoving in a few last times.

Dianne turns her head and pants into the air, barely conscious of Kurt pulling out of her, he's so gentle. He rolls her over to her side and settles behind her. She feels him pressing soft kisses against her hair, and she can't help but feel like she's just been made love to.

Kurt smiles as he wraps her up in his arms. Dianne is simply the most beautiful woman ever, he decides then and there.

 

Blaine watched Dianne and Kurt walk into the cafeteria, their hands almost touching. Dianne was just  _glowing_ , and Blaine suddenly lost his appetite for dinner.

"We need to choose a second piece for Sectionals," Max told Wes. "Depending on how much we fill of the allotted eight minutes, we might even want a third one."

"Is everyone here?" Wes looked around, and seeing the Warblers were all present, nodded. "Let's have auditions for solos on Monday. That way everyone has the weekend to prepare."

"Are you going to audition?" Dianne asked Kurt, placing a delicate hand on his thigh.

"I'd like to," Kurt admitted.

"Pick something that would be good for acapella," David reminded him. "I mean, your Defying Gravity was  _beautiful_ , but that would be hard for all of the Warblers to do together."

"I'll try," Kurt frowned.

"I can help you pick a song if you like, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you, that would be amazing."

"Saturday at noon sound good?"

"Actually, I have… an engagement then."

Half the table looked up in interest. Kurt and Howard met gazes, and both boys grinned.

"How about… at three thirty?"

"Fine," Blaine nodded, his smile tight. "Come over tonight, will you? Seven thirty, after practice."

"Of course," Kurt smiled at him, and Blaine's heart just melted - he couldn't stay mad with Kurt for long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

_Wednesday(Day 3), continued._

Kurt strode into the choir room at a quarter to six, not caring that he was early, feeling very good and rather cocky at that.

"Hey."

He looked over to see Max sprawled out on the only couch on the room. The taller boys had a fabulous smile, and damn – his muscles were at least twice the size of Puck's. Kurt unconsciously licked his lips and walked over to the other boy, grateful that with the blazer off, he could see those fabulous arms.

"May I sit?" Kurt asked shyly.

Max smiled and patted his lap.

"Please do."

Kurt smiled and carefully sat down in Max's lap, and leaned in as Max began to speak.

It was innocent at first, chatting about musical preferences and favorite singers, despite the closeness of their positions… And as Kurt began to feel truly comfortable, he settled in closer, and Max just smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

Maybe it was the way his arm settled so perfectly around his waist, or perhaps the way his green eyes looked so warm and heartbreakingly earnest, but Kurt felt suddenly, incredibly, safe.

It hit him all at once - he  _was_  safe - really,  _truly_  safe. He had been at Dalton three days now - and had received not one hateful look, not one nasty laugh, not even one snide remark. Everyone was friendly, and he felt wanted like he'd never been wanted before. Blaine was right, Kurt thought with a smile, remembering the first time Blaine had taken him to his room. They all wanted him… Did Max want him as well?

He looked carefully into the blonde's eyes, breaking off in the middle of a sentence.

"Kurt?"

Now or never, he told himself - Kurt leaned in and closed his eyes. Max's lips were soft, and stayed still for a good minute until Kurt pulled away, suddenly anxious.

"Did you - did you not want - I'm so sorry." He rushed to sit up. Max's arm remained firmly around his waist, and Kurt didn't get anywhere.

"Of course I do," Max said, calm, and took Kurt's chin in his hand. "How could I not? I just don't want you to feel pressured. I know it’s the system, but if you don't actively  _want_  anything with me, then I will never push you."

"Oh…" Kurt sighed, relieved. "I - I do want. Quite a lot." His eyes roamed up and down Max's body.

Max just smiled and slowly, carefully, took him into a kiss. For such a strong guy, Kurt was shocked at how gently Max was treating him.

Kurt stopped thinking and drifted away on the feelings. He'd kissed, what - eight people in his young life, and this was the slowest and sweetest kiss anyone had ever given him. He could feel one strong hand stroking back his hair, another pushing slightly into the curve of his back, and he arched closer, parting his lips.

Max didn't seem in a rush for anything, he just took his time, and the tingles traveled further down Kurt's body and brought him standing to attention. It felt so perfect, and Kurt could even wait to be touched because this was so good, but maybe not for too long.

When Max finally released him, Kurt was panting and clutching at his shoulders.

"Please," he begged.

"Hmm?" Max smiled teasingly, and Kurt flushed. He kissed him again, deeper this time, and Kurt slid further on his lap, rubbing himself against Max.

He was so lost in the kiss, he barely noticed as his clothes were gently tugged off. He certainly didn't notice that a second set of hands was assisting Max in the procedure.

A bare of warm hands massaged his lower back, down the curve of his ass, and a small, slick finger began to rub circles on his hole. It began to open to the tender ministrations, and Kurt moaned desperately into Max's mouth, and Max just held the back of his neck firmly and kept driving him crazy.

Wait - two hands down there, one on his back, and one on his neck - Kurt's eyes snapped open, and pulled back.

"It's me, Kurt," came a soft voice, and then that finger, far too small to belong to Max, pushed carefully inside of him. Kurt choked out a gasp.

"Good girl, Dianne," Max smiled down at the Warbler kneeling before him.

Dianne blushed and smiled up at Max. This was just too lovely an image - Max, who she'd fantasized about for a  _year_  (how many times had she wished that she hadn't been so nervous during her own Initiation and Max hadn't let her go to her own room after just one kiss), and Kurt, who she hasn't stopped thinking about since she saw him… Both so beautiful in their own ways, and together, just breathtaking…

Kurt moaned brokenly into the next kiss - there were now two fingers pushing inside him, curving to hit… oh fuck  _there_  it was.

Nimble fingers undid Max's pants, and with a minimal amount of shuffling, his pants were down to his ankles, and his cock jutted up, ready for Kurt to slide down on it. He pulled Kurt back, who whined in protest, and turned him - to face Dianne. He lifted Kurt up easily - it made him feel a little like a china doll - and sat him down right on his cock.

Kurt wailed loudly as the head breached him - it was so  _big_.

"Shh," Max said soothingly, but kept lowering him, slowly and carefully now. Kurt was amazingly tight, even after everything he'd done in the last few days.

Finally, Kurt hit the bottom, his ass resting on the other boy's thighs. It still hurt a bit, but he hadn't softened at all.

"Dianne, darling?"

The blonde at their feet nodded and leaned forward, fastening her lips gently around Kurt. Her tongue swirled around his head, distracting him from the feeling of over-fullness. Kurt reached out with one hand to push her bangs back, and her eyes turned up to meet his gaze as she moved down, taking him further into the soft wet heat of her mouth.

"Nngh," Kurt whined, bucking up into her mouth, his cock's urgent need for sensation making his mind forget the inevitable consequence: what goes up must also...

Kurt shrieked as he fell back onto Max - that hurt but oh Gaga it was good too... He wasn't just adapting, he was starting to love it. The stretch, the friction, and that wicked tongue on his cock – all of it was amazing.

"Again," came the rumbling command, and Kurt did, nearly choking the pretty blonde with his cock. He looked at her, about to apologize, but lost complete focus as a pair of strong hands grasped his hips and raised him up, only to drop him down again.

Max’s whole plan to have Kurt ride him disappeared the first time Kurt flailed, so wild and helpless, as he lifted him and dropped him again, feeling Kurt's gloriously tight ass slide down and encompass him.

Kurt was crying out desperately - it was so  _much_. His cock was so hard it hurt, his nipples stiff as diamonds, and Max was bringing him all the way off with every lift now… The moment he was empty, his ass clenched again, and then almost immediately that enormous cockhead was stretching his opening and popping neatly inside with such intensity, in one long stroke. He wouldn't let up, and his arms showed no signs of wearing out - Kurt had no doubt that Max could keep this up for hours if he indeed wanted to torture him like that.

Max was groaning loudly, bouncing this stunning creature up and down on his cock, his hands tight on Kurt's hips, lifting him up before dropping him again, letting the full weight of his body ram him down onto his thickness even as he pushed up with his hips to meet him.

Every thrust was so powerful Kurt could almost see stars - his eyes refocused into the distance, and realized something.

The other Warblers had arrived.

Most of them were apparently inspired by the display to engage in their own acts of debauchery… Wes and David were curled on the nearest couch, making out desperately, their hands down each other's pants. Samir sat on an armchair, his hands in his boyfriend's long hair, guiding his movements as Gabriel pleased him with his mouth.

And on the other side of the room, Jeff was leaning against the wall, sighing in pleasure as James sucked him from on his hands and knees on the floor. James moved jerkily, but he couldn't really help it, what with Greg slamming into him from behind.

Only a few of the Warblers didn't seem to be so engaged… Theo had a book in front of his face, though his eyes peeked out at Kurt over them - when they met eyes, he ducked his head behind the book completely. Eli's back was to them all as he stood by the sheet music cupboard, apparently searching for something, and Howard was nowhere to be seen.

And Blaine… was walking over towards him.

* * *

 

It was simultaneously infuriating and arousing to find Kurt like this, Blaine thought. Max was just _flaunting_  the situation in his face…

So there was really only thing that Blaine Anderson could do in a situation like this.

Take control of it.

He made short work of the distance between him and Kurt, and knelt beside him on the couch.

"Hello beautiful," Blaine growled, and seized Kurt in a demanding kiss. Kurt was helpless to resist, Blaine was unyielding, and he swore Blaine kissed him so deeply that he must be trying to drink up his soul.

Everything felt so wonderful, but he couldn't help but forget about Max and Dianne as Blaine took possession of him. He felt owned, possessed, needed,  _loved_.

Blaine pulled back, their lips barely touching, and locked eyes with him.

"Come for me, Kurt," he whispered, and it was if lightning struck Kurt - the room flashed, his mouth opened wide, and Blaine kissed him to muffle the earth shattering scream he released as he came.

The world came back slowly, in bits and pieces, and the world was Blaine, holding him, kissing him softly, and murmuring words that sounded almost like  _love_.

"So gorgeous, Kurt, so beautiful."

Blaine smoothed his hair back from his face, and Kurt realized that he was dressed again, and curled on Blaine's lap. He looked over and saw Max and Dianne on the other side of the couch - she was perched on his lap, where Kurt had been not so long ago.

He looked back to Blaine and smiled.

"You are too."

Blaine just smiled, and wrapped his arms around his Kurt more snugly. They stayed like that, just resting, until they heard a banging.

A very happy and sated looking Wes was banging his gavel down on the table.

"Playtime's over. It's time to actually do our work, guys."

The double doors burst open.

"Sorry I'm late!" Howard said apologetically, entering and closing the door behind him.

Kurt realized that the boy was, strangely enough, carrying a bird cage with a cute yellow bird in it.

"I had to buy new birdfood…" Howard paused in his tracks, realizing how messy and happy everyone looked. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

 

As promised, Kurt was Blaine's after Warbler practice. They walked upstairs, arm in arm, with Blaine carrying the birdcage in his other hand. Kurt was grateful - he was limping slightly after the rather intense... practice, and needed the support.

"If you ever need help with Pavarotti, just ask," Blaine assured him.

"Thanks!"

"He's really a wonderful companion, even though he tries to escape occasionally… But he always comes back," he rushed to say, seeing Kurt's terrified expression.

"What would happen if I lost him?"

"Accidentally?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"There's no other way I'd do it," Kurt insisted, and goodness that earnest look he wore was just the cutest thing to ever grace these halls, Blaine was certain of it.

"Wes would insist you be disciplined."

"D - disciplined?"

They had reached Blaine's room, and he unlocked the door and led Kurt in before replying.

"Spanking, or more," Blaine said smoothly.

Kurt shivered, but something lit in his eyes at the thought, and Blaine's pants suddenly felt a size too small.

"Who would do… that?"

"Well, Wes definitely likes to carry his gavel around, and Samir certainly knows the most on the subject, but I would probably have to take on that duty."

"You?" Kurt breathed, his eyes wide.

"I don't think I could watch anyone else do that to you without having to hurt them." The words came spilling out, and Blaine nearly bit his lip as he realized what he'd revealed.

Kurt's smile was shy but glowing.

"You're a really wonderful friend, Blaine."

His heart seemed to soar even as it sank. That was good, wasn't it? Or was that friend zoning? With Kurt it was so hard to tell. Add to that they were sleeping together… It was just too hard to tell, Blaine thought gloomily.

"I've never had  _anybody_  stop someone else from hurting me before." His eyes were slowly becoming haunted, and Blaine knew that he was remembering things.

He pulled Kurt into his arms and held him tightly.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again, I swear it," Blaine promised. He meant every word of it.

Kurt hugged back just as tight, blinking away tears, and silently thanked Lady Gaga that he'd had the amazing fortune to meet Blaine Anderson.

* * *

 

  _Thursday (Day 4)_

"What did you get up to last night?" Jeff queried, mock-punching Kurt on the arm. "You're practically glowing."

"Actually, I went to bed early," Kurt said honestly, grinning at the blond before turning to his toast.

Blaine had held him until he fell asleep. It was the best sleep Kurt had gotten in a while… Even though they had to wake up early to do their homework. There was just something about waking up next to Blaine that was so…

Comforting, Kurt told himself. It's nice to have someone who cares about me. And a small part of his mind, that he wasn't ready to acknowledge quite yet, knew it wasn't just that… Waking up with Blaine felt incredibly  _right_.


End file.
